Azula's Second Chance
by alchemists19
Summary: Azula is broken and Kami takes pity on her, she sends her to a world where someone can heal her. Will she find happiness in this new world or will her mind bring her downfall?
1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since the defeat of Fire Lord, Ozai and his forces, and the four nations were at peace. We find ourselves looking into a prison cell with armed guards next to the bars. They are there to monitor and control the fallen Fire Nation Princess, Azula. She was a very attractive young woman with long silk-like hair, amber eyes, and a heart- shaped face. Unfortunately, her time in the cell had made her sickly, and she spent most of her time curled up trying to find peace. The voices wouldn't leave her alone. Her father was always putting her down for losing to her brother, while her mother was always saying she was so disappointed in her.

"_You should of crushed them_" Ozai's voice shouted in her mind, and Azula flinched.

"Leave me alone!" She said to the voice, "You're not real!"

Ozai voice laughed, making Azula curl up more, "_My dear Azula, I am very real." _It said with superiority in its voice, _"I am here to lead you to victory_!"

"YOU GAVE ME NOTHING BUT PAIN!" She shouted out loud, startling the guards. She curled up as far away as she could as tears started to fall. "Please, someone, anyone, make the voice stop!" She thought as she lay there.

-In the Spirit World-

The spirits watched as the former princess fought her demons. She had so much promise but it had been wasted. A woman with long, black hair, that reached down to her back, watched as well. She wore a formal kimono and walked with an air of authority. She was Kami, the creator of this entire world and many others. She watched as Azula cried, Azula had such a promising future when she was young, but her father had ruined it for her. If she grew up with a little more love, and a lot less hate, she would have changed the world for the better, but alas, that was not to be.

"She seems so sad." Kami said to herself as she watched. She switched to another world and smiled. In it was a tall blonde who was about sixteen years old. He had sun-kissed blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and whisker marks adorning each cheek. He was Naruto Uzumaki holder of one of her daughters, Kyuubi no Yoko. He had grown up without family or love, but had turned into such a fine and caring young man. He always smiled and seemed to bring out the best in everyone. He was currently in his home village of Konoha awaiting orders. They had managed to stop Madara and Sasuke Uchiha in their bid to control the world, but the war was far from over. He had been ordered by all the Kages to stay in his village and not to leave. So, he sat there eating ramen with nothing to do. Kami watched as he talked with the ramen stand owner a huge smile on his face.

"He is truly one of a kind," she said, and the other spirits around her nodded.

"Wish our world had one like him," said a tall woman, wearing green and yellow armor. She was Avatar Kyoshi.

"Yes, it would have been nice," a man, wearing a long red battle dress, agreed. "He would have been an asset in the war."

Kami nodded, "You might be right, Roku." Kami said with a smile, "He can truly bring out the best in anyone."

"He's not bad on the eyes either." Kyoshi said. Roku looked at her annoyed. She smiled, "What? I can't find someone attractive."

"No, that not the problem." Roku said, as he looked at her. "He is kind of young for you."

Kyoshi blushed a bit, "Hey, I was just saying," She said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "A guy like him could make any girl happy, no matter what age."

Kami nodded, "that is very true," she replied, as an idea formed in her mind. "Maybe he is just what she needs."

Roku looked at Kami and gave her a puzzled look, "What do you mean?" he asked just smiled.

"You'll have to see," She said, with a huge smile on her face. She looked back at Naruto then changed her view to Azula. "Yes this might just work."

-With Azula-

Azula lay on the ground in silence. The voices had finally stopped. She lay there curled up, not wanting to move for fear that her father's voice would return. She couldn't take it anymore; she wanted to voices to leave.

Soon she heard the sound of the door opening, and a guard walked in with a try of food. "Here's your dinner," he said, and dropped the tray on the ground. She waited for him to turn away before turning towards the tray. She quietly crawled over, grabbed the food off the tray, and returned to her spot on the ground. She quickly ate all of the food and returned to her curled up state.

"_Oh, poor Azula_," Ozai voice said, making her flinch. "_Locked away, no bending, all alone. Such a disappointment. I should have banished you instead of Zuko."_

Azula tried not to listen but Ozai's voice wouldn't leave her be. "_Destroy your brother, show him who truly should be Fire Lord!"_

"Leave me alone!" She said, trying to ignore the ranting voice, but it wouldn't have it.

"_You are nothing but a piece of filth for failing!"_ Ozai voice shouted at her, _"You're not my daughter. You're nothing but an urchin_!"

Azula started to sing to drown out the voice; It was the song she had heard her uncle sing sing to Zuko, when they were younger. "Leaf from the vine, started so slow, like fragile, tiny shells drifting in the cover, littlesoldier boy come marching home, brave little soldier boy, come marching home," She sang, as Ozai voice faded. She sighed in relief for the silence.

"It seems this one has lost all will," said a voice in the shadows, making Azula jump.

"Well, you would too if your life crumbled around you," said a feminine voice. Azula lifted her head and looked around for the voices. This wasn't like the usual voices who spoke in her head, these ones seemed to be coming from all around.

"Oh, how cute, she's looking for us," The male voice said with amusement.

"Stop antagonizing the girl!" the female voice said with authority.

"Yes Ma'am." The male voice said, as Azula saw a paw come out of the shadows for a moment.

Azula looked around, "What do you want?" She asked, letting her anger come through.

"Well, someone got their fire back," The male voice said, with a hint of mocking.

"Ren, hush," the female voice said, with a hint of annoyance. "We are here to help the poor girl, not to antagonize her." She watched, as a small canine- like animal stepped out of the shadows. It was about four feet long from snout to tail, orange all over except for the black tips of its ears and a white tail. The animal gave Azula a smile that showed her all of her teeth. Azula would have been afraid of this, but it seemed that the smile didn't hold any hatred in it.

Azula scooted away from the animal, "what are you, who are you?" she said as she looked at the animal.

The animal smiled one again, "I'm sorry, my name is Hina and I am a fox sent by Kami to help you."

"Fox? Kami?" Azula asked completely confused. "You're just here to torture me aren't you?"

Hina walked towards Azula slowly. "We are not here to torture you, you poor thing," the animal said as she laid down next to Azula. "We are here to help."

"Yeah listen to Kaa-san," Ren said, and stepped out of the shadows, "So, relax." He was smaller than Hina but he had a mischievous look about him. He walked over to Azula and laid beside her as well.

"Why are you here?" she asked not completely convinced they were real, but they were a nice change from her father's voice.

Hina looked up at her, "We are here on a request of our master," she said. "We have been ordered to lead you to a place where you can truly be happy."

Azula looked at her with shock, which turned to sadness. "I can never be truly happy," she said finally.

Hina looked up at the broken girl. "That's not true," she said with conviction, which startled Azula. "Our master believes that the place we are taking you will bring you happiness, and she is never wrong."

Azula looked at Hina. "Who is this master you speak of?" she asked, not believing a word.

"Kami, of course," said Ren, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Kami? Who is Kami?" Azula asked, the confusion evident in her voice.

Hina smiled. "You would know her as the Great Spirit," Hina said, as Azula looked at her in shock.

"Why would the Great Spirit want to help me?" She asked Hina.

"Kami always wants to help those who have lost their way," She said to Azula. "You have lost your way more than anyone, so she decided she needs to send you to a place where you can be happy."

Azula was silent. Was the Great Spirit going to help her of all people? Was it true, or was it another one of her delusions?

_"This is just a trick sent by your brother to torment you," _Ozai voice shouted at her, making her flinch as her body tensed.

Hina saw this, and leaned against Azula, letting her body warmth calm the girl down. "It's all right," Hina said, as Azula slowly became more relaxed. Hina looked at Azula and knew, if she was in here any longer she was too far gone. "Ren, it's time to move," she said, startling the young fox.

"Now?" He asked in shock. "Are you sure?"

Hina nodded, "if she stays here any longer, she won't last," she replied. "So go and take care of the guards."

Ren smiled a mischievous smile. "On it," he said, and disappeared into the shadows.

Hina looked at Azula. "Azula dear, it's time to go," she said. Azula looked at her.

"We're leaving?" She said, not too sure whether to believe Hina or not.

"Yes dear, we are" she said and walked towards the prison door. With a swift flick of her tail the sound of the lock opening rang out. She pushed the bars open and smiled, "come on."

Azula stared at the open door with awe; She couldn't believe it. She could leave. She got up off the floor and took a step, but stopped. What if it was a trick? What if it was her mind playing tricks on her again? She stood frozen, not knowing what to do, until she felt something wrap around her hand.

"Come kit," Hina said, "it's time to go."

Azula only nodded, and allowed the fox to lead her out of the room. If this was a trick of the mind, she'd rather follow the fox than listen to her father. They soon left her cell and headed out of the building. As they walked, Azula noticed the sight of knocked out guards along their path. They proceeded slowly and finally arrived at the entrance to the prison.

"Just a few more steps," Hina said, and smiled.

Azula froze for a moment. She was almost free. Could this be really happening? Hina looked at her and sighed, pulling her along. They soon stepped outside and Azula shivered as she felt the night air against her body. She couldn't believe she was out. She was free. She looked around and saw nothing but rocks.

"Come kit, let's get going," Hina said, and pulled Azula along a little faster this time. Soon they reached the forest area and headed inside the tree line. Hina kept walking with Azula in tow when suddenly the sound of a loud horn could be heard. "It seems they have noticed your departure, Hurry!"

Azula nodded, and they started to run. Unfortunately, Azula had been less then active over the past year so she couldn't keep running for long. Hina noticed this and frowned. She looked around for a moment before seeing a large tree with open roots. She led the young woman towards the tree and stopped right next to it.

"Get inside," Hina ordered. Azula was more than happy to comply. She crawled into the open roots and lay there tired. "We will rest here for a few moments before heading out again."

Azula nodded and laid her head down. She couldn't help but feel happy about having the feeling of actual dirt on her skin. She had been in her cell for such a long time that this was the most comfortable thing in the world. The scent of leaves filled the air and the how the grass felt against her skin. Suddenly, the sound of a footstep filled the air. Azula tensed and waited to be found, when suddenly, Ren burst out of the trees.

"Found you," he said out of breath. "I threw them off the trail for a bit, but they will figure it out soon, so we need to move."

"Ok we will," Hina said and turned to Azula. "Are you ready to move?"

Azula wanted to say no, but she knew this was probably her only chance to get away. "Yes," she answered and Hina nodded. She slowly got up and crawled out of the open roots. She stood up and Hina wrapped her tail around Azula hand. They ran through the forest as fast as they could not wanting to be caught.

"There she is!" a voice shouted. Azula turned to see a soldier running towards them. She tried to speed up but her body wouldn't allow it, and she tripped over her own feet. She tried to get up as fast as possible but the soldier was already upon her. She looked up at him, saw the skull part of his uniform, and felt fear.

"No! I don't want to go back," she said and crawled away. She tried to send some fire at the soldier but nothing came. Her bending was all but gone. He watched this, and continued to advance on her. She kicked him and knocked him back, allowing her enough time to get up, but he was upon her quickly. He had her arms locked behind her back and was about to tie her hands when a small, orange blur attacked him. Azula watched, as Ren attacked the soldier, biting his throat, killing him.

"Move it!" he said, as the blood dripped from his fangs. Azula nodded, and Hina began to lead her once again. Unfortunately, more soldiers were heading towards them. The small group ran through the forest, dodging patrol after patrol.

"There she is!" a voice shouted, making the group move as fast as possible. Hina looked back and saw a trio of soldiers gaining on them.

"Ren, distract them,"Hina ordered, as she pulled Azula on.

"Got it, Kaa-san," he said, and turned around. Azula turned her head and watched as Ren started to glow. His fur grew darker. His form started to grow 'til he was the size of mooselion. He bared his teeth, and attacked the advancing troops. Azula wasn't able to see the rest of the fight as Hina pulled her deeper.  
"Almost there," Hina said, when another group of soldiers spotted them. Soon, fire balls were whizzing past the pair, making them dodge to the ground. Hina looked at the group following them and frowned. "Head straight through the trees 'til you reach a cliff. I will meet you there."

Azula was about to protest, when Hina gave her a stern look. "Go!" she ordered, and ran towards the charging enemies. Azula ran towards the trees and didn't look back. Hina watched as she disappeared in the trees. She faced her enemies and smiled. "Come face your deaths!" she shouted, as she started to change.

-With Azula-

She ran and ran wanting to reach the cliff as soon as possible. She turned and saw the light of fire coming towards her. Soon the cliff came into the view and she stopped. She looked around and wondered what she was supposed to do next. She looked hoping to find a boat, or a group waiting to take her away, but no one was around.

"What's going to happen?" she asked herself.

"You will be brought back to your pitiful little cell," Ozai voice said, making her shake her head.

"No! I won't go back," she said, and stepped back closer to the edge.

Ozai voice laughed. "_this was just a trick, my dear,"_ he said, with mocking in his voice. "_You are going to get caught and dragged back to the little cell to sit and live out the rest of your pitiful life."_

"No! I don't want too," she shouted, drawing the attention of her pursuers. She watched as they came closer and closer. She backed away, inching nearer to the edge.

"Stop right there princess," one of the soldiers said. "We need to take you back."

"No! I don't want to go back!" she shouted, as she was tittering on the edge.

"Please princess, we are not going to hurt you" The soldier said, but Azula shook her head. He sighed and gave the signal. Suddenly a metal cuff wrapped itself around her wrist. She tried to get away but another cuff grabbed her other wrist. She was brought hard to the ground. She struggled to get away but was held fast and slowly pulled away from the cliff.

"No!" She pleaded, "I don't wait to go back!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as she was slowly dragged further away from the cliff. She closed her eyes and let the silent tears fall to the ground. Suddenly, the sound of death filled the air. Azula opened her eyes. She saw several of the soldiers on the ground, blood puddled around their unmoving forms. She looked up and saw Hina standing over them, her fangs bared at her enemies.

"Leave the kit alone!" she shouted at the soldiers, who backed away from the giant fox. Azula watched in awe as Hina charged forward, decimating the soldiers. She takes out many with her claws and tail, but more soldiers come. Soon she is hit by fire from all sides.

"Hina!" Azula shouted, as she watched the fox fall due to her burns.

Hina looked down at Azula and gave her a smile. "You will be free, kit," she said, and with a flick of her tail, launches Azula in the air. Azula watched as Hina snarled and attacked, sinking her fangs into the nearest enemy. She takes out soldiers left and right and Azula can only see as a huge blast of fire comes towards the fox. Hina is soon lost from sight, and hits the water. Her eyes close as she loses consciousness.

-SB-

Naruto sat by the water, bored out of his mind. He couldn't take any missions and couldn't leave the village. Because of this, he sat by a large lake in one of the training grounds. He had found it when he was younger and would go there to clear his mind. He sighed to himself as he watched the clouds.

"Why does Shiki find this fun?" he asked aloud.

"_He just likes being lazy."_ said a female voice in his mind.

Naruto smiled, "you're right Kyu," he replied. He was glad to have Kyuubi with him. She was a great friend and after they had worked together to push back Madara , they grew to be like siblings. She was always teaseing him and wondering when he was going to find a nice girl to settle down with.

"Of course I am right." She replied.

Naruto smiled, "of course you are," he said and looked out towards the water. He noticed something floating in the water, and he got up. He walked quickly out towards the floating thing, when he saw it was a girl about his age. He ran and pulled her out of the water and carried her to shore. She was breathing and he sighed in relief.

"I'm glad she's ok," he said, and looked down at the girl in his arms. She was beautiful, the way her hair fell on her face, and her body wasn't bad either. He wondered who she was. He had never seen her in the village and wondered how she had ended up in the lake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

Naruto just smiled at her. "Glad to see you're awake," he said. "You gave me quiet a scare."

The girl just looked at him. A look of confusion and fear spread across her face before she blacked out once again.

**Hi, this is the Naruto/Avatar idea I had and I hope you all like it. I will probably write more, but I will also be updating my other stories as well. I am trying to set up a way to get a constant flow of chapters posted, but I will have to see. Please tell me what you think of the idea and what I could do to make it better. Also please excuse the grammar and spelling issues that may arise. I edit and spell check to the best of my ablility but I am looking for a beta original one has gotten quite busy with lifeSo if that's you, send me a pm. If not, please review and give me your honest opinion, the longer and more detailed the better, to get me more pumped to write more. So PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto ran towards Hokage Tower, the girl he found in the lake, in his arms. He rounded the corner and ran straight up the wall to the open window.

Meanwhile,Tsunade Senju sat at her desk doing her usual round of paperwork. She sighed as she looked at the stack piled on her desk, and cried inwardly. Ever since the last battle of the war, Madara and Sasuke had been laying low. Some of their patrols ran into some opposing forces now and again, but there had been no major contact with the enemy. Since then, she and the other Kages, had ordered Naruto and his fellow Jinchurki, Killer Bee, to stay in their respective villages and take no missions. Naruto was livid when he heard this, and tried to fight it, but Tsunade had shut him down. She threatened to put him in the hospital if he didn't stay in the village. Naruto agreed, due the fact he would rather be free to move about, than stay in the hospital for any length of time.

"Why does this always happen?" Tsunade thought, as she finished another round of paperwork. She was about to start the next stack, when Naruto burst through the window, with an unconscious girl in his arms.

"Baa-chan!" he shouted, the worry in his voice. "Help her!"

Tsunade looked at Naruto, then at the girl. This was someone she had seen around the village. She motioned for Naruto to put her down so she could look the girl over. Naruto did as he was told, and set her down slowly on the couch.

"Let me take a look," she said, and looked over the girl. She was sickly-looking and seemed to not have eaten in a long while. Tsunade did the **Medical Scan Justus, **and saw that she had passed out from exhaustion. She took a good look at the girl and knew for a fact that she was not from the village.

"Naruto, Where did you find her?" Tsunade asked Naruto, with a bit of concern in her voice.

"She was floating in the lake, in training ground 47," Naruto said. "I was relaxing near the lake, when I saw her floating in the water. I pulled her out as fast as I could. She was conscious for a moment before blacking out again."

Tsunade frowned. "Have you seen this girl before?" she asked, wanting to confirm her suspicions.

"Nope," Naruto said with a shrug, not seeing the point in the question.

Tsunade waved her hands and five ANBU appeared in the office. "Take this girl to a secure room in the hospital," she said with authority. "I want her questioned when she awakes."

Naruto watched this and attempted to stop the ANBU but his efforts were frustrated by Tsunade. He stared at her, "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"She could be any enemy spy!" Tsuande replied, making him frown.

"She isn't!" Naruto said. "I found her floating in the lake, half dead. I don't think a spy would do that."

"Spies do crazy things to get their information," Tsuande said, and watched as the ANBU left the room with the girl.

"But," he began, but Tsunade cut him off.

"This is for the good of the village," she said. Naruto just sighed.

"Fine!" he said, with a bit of anger. He didn't know why, but he wanted to protect the girl. She seemed so lost when he found her, and he wanted to hold her and make sure she was ok. As he thought about her, Tsunade was trying to get his attention.

"NARUTO!" she shouted, getting him out of his stupor.

"Yeah Baa-chan?" he said.

"As I was saying, you will be able to check on her later, on after we question her," she said, making him smile.

He gave Tsunade a hug. "Thanks Baa-chan," he said, and Tsunade smiled.

"You're welcome, brat," she said, as the two broke apart. "Now get out of here, I have work to do."

Naruto nodded and jumped out of the window. Tsuande smiled then sighed to herself as she turned to face the stack of paperwork awaiting her attention.

-With Azula-

Azula slowly opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by darkness. Cautiously she stood up and looked around, but saw no one. The last thing she remembered was a blonde boy watching over her. She tried to make out his face from memory, but nothing came to mind. When she had looked at him, she felt safe, but she didn't feel that way now. She walked around and tried to find light, but only the darkness was present.

Soon, the sound of footsteps filled the air, making Azula look around in fear. Suddenly, her father came into view. "Azula, I finally found you," he sneered, walking towards her.

Azula started to back away. "You can't be here," She said, fearing. "You're not real."

"Oh, my dear Azula," Ozai responded with a cruel smile. "I am here, and now I'm going to do what I have should have done before!"

Azula watched as he sent a large ball of fire at her. She dodged to the side, and started to run away as he sent another fireball in her direction. She continued her frantic escape attempt, not daring to look back. She soon found herself alone in the darkness. Feeling a bit relieved, she sat down.

"Why is this happening to me?" she cried, as she pulled into herself.

"There you are, Azula," said a female voice from behind. Azula turned around and beheld her mother standing over her.

"Mo...mother," she said with shock.

"My dear Azula, I am so sorry you turned into a monster," her mother, Ursa, said, making her cringe.

Azula looked at her mother in confusion, "what are you saying?"

"I'm sorry you're a monster," Her mother repeated. "I should have taken care of you earlier, so that this wouldn't have happened." Azula watched, as her mother pulled out along knife. "I should have done this long ago."

Azula watched as Ursa approached her, knife in hand. Azula scrambled to get away but she ran straight toward her father. She turned around but found herself trapped between her parents.

"Ozai, let's deal with this monster," Ursa stated. Ozai smiled in reply.

"Yes, it's time to face your punishment, Azula." The next thing she saw was a large ball of fire coming towards her.

"NO!" Azula shouted, as she sat up. She looked around and found herself in a white room that smelled funny. She tried to raise her arms, but felt something against her wrist. She looked down and found her wrist tied to one of the bars next to the bed. She tried to pull away, but the bonds held firm. Suddenly, the door opened and someone walked in.

Azula started to thrash around, trying to get free. She was afraid she had been captured again, and was going back to her cell. The person who entered, saw the terror in Azula's eyes, and called for others. Azula pulled at her restraints as hard as she could. The force of her struggles caused the bonds to dig into her skin, drawing blood.

"Someone get the sedative," a voice commanded, as the people tried to hold Azula down, but she wouldn't have it. She wasn't going back. Suddenly, she felt something prick her neck and she slowly started to fall back into darkness.

One of the doctors watched as Azula went to sleep. "Get me the Hokage," he said with a sigh, and one of the nurses nodded. He had seen this before and was afraid that getting any information out of the girl would be much harder than he had anticipated. A few minutes later, Tsuande walked into the room and saw the doctor bandaging the girl's wrist.

"What happened?" she questioned, as the doctor finished dressing her wounds.

He motioned for Tsunade to follow him outside the room. "She woke up and started to struggle. We had to restrain her and give her a sedative."

"Ok, so what the problem?" she asked.

"From her reaction, I'm thinking she might be mentally unstable," he deduced, making Tsunade frown.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I have seen that reaction before," he said. "I am almost positive, but I would like you to bring in a Yamanaka to make sure."

"I will have Inoichi here as soon as possible," she replied, and headed out of the room. The doctor watched her leave and called one of his nurses to watch the girl.

-With Naruto-

Naruto sighed as he left his apartment; He had decided to visit the girl from the lake and thought it would be a good time to go see her. "They had to be done with her questioning by now" he thought. He smiled to himself and headed out. He grined as he looked around the village. Even though it was nothing but a huge creator some time ago,but the village came back vigorously.

"That is the Will of Fire for you," he said, as he headed towards the hospital. Naruto soon arrived at his destination and headed toward the main desk. He was about to ask for the girl's room, when he saw a familiar head of pink hair.

"Hey, Sakura!" he called out, getting the girls attention.

Sakura turned and saw Naruto heading towards her and sighed heavily. "Hey Naruto," she said, trying to hide her annoyance. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm…" he began but was interrupted by one of the nurses giving Sakura some files. He sighed and turned. "I'm just going to go."

Sakura finished talking to the nurse, and looked around for Naruto. Seeing that he was no longer there, she continued on her way. Naruto meanwhile was headed towards the prisoner wing of the hospital to check on the girl, after finding the main desk to be no help.

He entered the wing and saw Tsunade standing next to Inoichi, Ino's dad. He walked over to the pair with a smile on his face, "Hi Baa-chan" he greated.

Tsunade turned to face Naruto, a look of annoyance on her face. "What are you doing here?" she questioned curtly.

"I came to see the girl," he responded. "You should be done questioning her now, right?"

"No, we haven't," Tsuande replied. "She woke up for a few moments, but she started to struggle so we had to sedate her."

"Is she, ok?" Naruto asked with concern.

"For now," she replied. "I'm going to have Inoichi enter her mind and see if he can get anything from her."

Naruto nodded. "Can I come?" he asked. Tsuande nodded. He followed the pair as they entered a room down the hall and saw the girl lying on the bed, her wrists tied to the bed bars. He noticed that her wrists were bandaged and wanted to inquire about it, but remained silent as he watched Inoichi walk over to the girl's side.

Inoichi went through several different hand signs and created an open diamond with his hand. **"Mind Transfer Justus**!" he said and his body slumped.

-Inside Azula's Mind-

Inoichi stood in darkness. He started to walk, his blonde hair swinging behind him. He walked until he reached what looked like a bit of shattered glass. He picked it up and saw that it was a piece of the girl's broken memory. It showed when she was a young girl, talking to a woman who seemed to be her mother. He set the glass down and continued on. Soon, he found more and more shattered fragments of memories.

"What could have caused her mind to shatter this much?" he thought to himself. He started to slowly piece together the memories. He saw that she was a princess of a great nation, who seemed to be able to control fire, without the use of hand signs. This nation seemed to be at war, with what looked like, the rest of the world. He saw that she was very ruthless and always decimated her enemies.

"She would have made a great Shinobi," he decided, as the memories continued to fall together. He watched the betrayal she received from her companions and her fight with a boy with a burn around the left side of his face. He frowned and saw that she had been in a cell ever since. He was about to leave when he saw the girl run past, the fear evident on her face. He turned and saw two people chasing after the girl. It was the woman who looked her mother and the man he assumed to be her father. He was about to chance after them when he suddenly felt himself being expelled from her mind.

He opened his eyes as he felt himself enter his body, only to see that the girl was shaking violently. Tsunade was trying to stop her, but the shaking was getting worse.

"What happened?" he asked, getting up in an attempt to help. .

"She started to have a seizure a moment ago," Tsunade replied.

Inoichi watched this, and wondered what they could do for the girl. He suddenly saw Naruto rush forward and put his hand on the girl's forehead.

"Naruto, what are you doing!" Tsuande cried, but it seemed Naruto hadn't heard her. He's only focus was on the girl. The pair watched as his eyes slowly closed, and wondered what he was up to?

-With Naruto a few moments earlier-

Naruto watched as Inoichi entered the girl's mind. He couldn't help but worry. He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen to her, and he wanted to stop it.

Kyuubi noticed his apprehension and tried to alleviate his worry. "_**It's fine kit**_," she said. "_**Inoichi is just taking a look around."**_

___"I know that," _Naruto replied, the worry evident in his voice. _"I just have a feeling that something bad will happen."_

Kyuubi knew that when Naruto got one of his bad feelings, he was usually right, "_**Ok kit, I believe you."**_ she assured him, and Naruto smiled.

"_Thanks Kyu, you're the best."_ he said, as Kyuubi returned the smile.

_**"You know I,."**_ she replied, with confidence. Suddenly the girl began to move about, violently. Naruto watched as Tsunade rushed over to see what was going on. Soon Inoichi was back in his body and started to help Tsunade.

"_**Kit, go over there now**_!" Kyuubi yelled at Naruto.

"_What can I do?"_ he asked in a panicked voice.

"_**Just go over to her, and place your hand on her forehead. I will take care of the rest,"**_ Kyuubi ordered. Naruto nodded and ran over to the girl. He placed his hand on her forehead as Kyuubi started to move Naruto's and her mind into the girl's. Naruto felt a pull on his mind as he slowly closed his eyes.

-With Azula-

Azula ran frantically, trying to get away from her parents, but without success. She just couldn't shake them.

"Leave me alone," she shouted, as she ran, hoping that her pleas would make her tormentors go away. Her request was answered with a fire blast. She turned and ran to the side, her parents in hot pursuit. She soon came upon a number of pillars all around her and decided to hide behind one. She sat down and tried to catch her breath but soon the sound of footsteps grew louder.

"Oh Azula," Ursa sang out, as Azula scooted closer to the pillar. "Come out Azula."

Azula didn't move, not daring to make a sound. "Azula, please come out," Ozai called as a pillar crashed to the ground. Azula dashed to another pillar, and remained still.

"Azula, come on out," Ursa begged. Azula remained frozen as she watched a huge wave of fire take out several pillars beside her.

"They're not real," she told herself, but she could still hear the clamor as more and more pillars were smashed to bits. She knew she couldn't stay there any longer and she took off again. She ran as fast as she could, unwilling to look back not wanting to see what was waiting for her. She wanted to get away from it all, the pain, the loneliness, the sorrow; she wanted it all to end.

"There she is!" Ozai shouted causing Azula to run faster.

"Please! Someone help me!" she thought to herself as she fled.

-With Naruto-

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. He found himself in darkness with Kyuubi standing by his side.

"We are in the girl's mind," Kyuubi said as they looked around.

"Ok, now what?" Naruto asked.

"We find her and help her," Kyuubi replied. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Let's go," he exclaimed and started to walk into the darkness, with Kyuubi close behind.

-With Azula-

Azula came from out of the pillars and found herself standing in a replica of the courtyard where she fought Zuko. She tried to head to the stairs but a wall appeared to be blocking her way. She turned back to see her father and mother standing there.

"We found you," Ozai said satisfied, as he brought out a fire covered hand.

"It is going to be ok, honey," Ursa stated as she lifted her knife.

Azula looked at her parents, her back pressed against the wall. "No! Leave me alone," she screamed, searching for an escape.

"This is for you own good," Ursa said as she started to walk towards Azula. "This will only hurt for a moment."

"N.!" Azula stammered as she watched her mother coming towards her. "NO!"

-With Naruto-

"NO!" a girl's voice echoed, causing Naruto to look around with a start.

"Where is she!" Naruto shouted in frustration. He looked around but still was unsure as to where to sound came from.

"Help me!" the voice echo again.

Naruto frowned in complete frustration. "To hell with it!" he shouted, and ran off to the left. Kyuubi followed close behind. "Please be ok," Naruto thought as he ran.

-With Azula-

Azula managed to dodge another blast of fire. She looked up to find and saw her mother still advancing. She turned and ran back toward the pillars, hoping to find new place to hide. She sprinted and soon felt a familiar surface against her feet. She looked down and saw a metal grate over water.

"No," she thought, and tried to get off the grate, but she was stuck. Ice began to crawl up her leg, slowly trapping her body. "Not again! Not like this!"

Ursa walked towards Azula as the Ice continued to envelop her body. She hovered over Azula, knife at the ready. "No more running," she said angrily, making Azula show fear.

"No,please!" Azula begged, "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Ursa looked at her daughter with sorrow in her eyes. "I am sorry this has to happen," she said as she raised the knife, "but this is the only way."

Azula watched as the knife came down and closed her eyes, waiting for the end, but the end never came. She slowly opened her eyes and saw someone new, standing in front of her. He wore a black jacket, and pants that had orange stripes going down the sides. His blonde hair danced in the wind.

"You're not laying a hand on her," he said and pushed her mother back. He turned and smiled at Azula. He had a handsome face and six whisker like marks in his face.

"You ok?" he asked reassuringly. "Don't worry, I will take care of it."

"Who are you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Let me take care of this first." He said with a smile and turned to face Ursa.

'"I have no idea why you're attacking her, but you're not going to hurt her!" he demanded, and pushed her back.

"Who are you?" Ursa shouted, her attention suddenly diverted to the boy, and attempted to stab Naruto. He easily side stepped the attack and punched Ursa across the face. He pressed his attack and pushed Ursa back even further.

Ozai came forward and attempted to attack, when suddenly a large fox with nine tails assaulted him. He found it futile to fight back and found himself trapped. Ursa had backed away from the blonde. Ozai had got away from the fox and stood next to his wife.

"Damn you!" Ozai exclaimed as they retreated. He stopped and looked at Azula for a few moments. "I will be back for you."

Azula shrunk back from that comment and watched as Ozai faded into darkness. Azula turned and saw Ursa watching her. "I'm so sorry" she mouthed, and then she too faded into the darkness.

The boy walked over to her and started to remove the ice from her body. She was quickly freed and he held her in his arms. He walked over to the fox. "It is going to be ok now." He said relieved.

She looked at the boy. "Wh…who…are..you?" she stammered making him laugh a bit.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," he said, "and who might you be?"

"Azula," was Azula's reply and Naruto grinned.

"Well, I'm glad you are safe," Naruto said, and walked over to the fox. "Now it is time to wake up."

Azula nodded calmly, and everything faded to black. She opened her eyes and found herself back in the white room on the bed. She looked around and saw Naruto standing next to her.

"Glad to see you again," he said with a smile and Azula nodded. She looked at the blonde and felt safe, for the first time in a long time.

** This is chapter two, I really hope you like it. I am thankful for your reviews, and a very special thanks to GrievousHollow, your reviews was really apperiated. I am really glad you guys like this story and I hope to continue to write it as best as I can. I will continue to write to my best of my ablility. I will be having people from Avatar world trying to get Azula back. Also this story is a single and I mean single pairing. So this is a Naruto/Azula pairing. Again please review and please be like GrievousHollow and give me a long review that helps me make this story the best it can be. So PLEASE REVEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto looked down at Azula and smiled, glad to see her safe and sound. Azula stared at him in wonder and couldn't believe he was standing over her.

She was about to say something when the Tsunade came over and grabbed Naruto by the collar. "What the hell were you thinking!" she shouted at him as she started to shake him around like a rag doll. Naruto tried to answer but the Tsuande wasn't done yet. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? Do you?"

"I….'m..sor..sorry…Ba..a-chan," Naruto stammered, only to receive a punch to the face. This made a Naruto-sized indent in the wall.

"Damn brat," Tsunade said as she turned to face Azula. "My name is Tsunade Senju, and who might you be?"

"I 'm Princess Azula, of the Fire Nation," Azula replied, as she looked back at Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at Azula, an emotionless expression across her face. "Well, princess," she began, "how did you end up in my village?"

"I was running from the guards and was cornered at a cliff. Then I fell and landed in the water. The next thing I remember is waking up in Naruto's arms before passing out again," Azula answered, and Tsunade frowned.

Tsunade looked at the girl before her and turned. "Inoichi," she said, and the blonde man walked over to her.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?" he asked.

Tsunade motioned for him to follow her and they headed out of the office, leaving Azula alone with a barely conscious Naruto.

"What is Azula's mental state like?" she asked, once they were out in the hallway.

Inoichi gave Tsunade a serious look. "Her mind is in fragments," he explained. "She's completely broken. From what I could gather, she was betrayed and lost a battle, making her mind break down into what it is today."

"So, there's no way to get any clear information out of her?" she asked, and Inoichi nodded.

"To get anything out of her, we need to heal her mind first," he replied. A hint of worry was laced in his voice. "Fixing her mind might be a problem. It seems that some part of her mind is trying to destroy her as we speak. Before I was ejected from her mind I saw her running from what appeared to be two people. From what I could gather those were her parents. They seemed to be out to destroy her."

"This is bad," Tsunade sighed, as she looked into the room. She noticed Naruto, who was finally able to function again, sitting beside Azula's bed with a smile on his face. She turned and saw that Azula seemed to be calm around Naruto. She smiled as she watched the blonde work his magic. "I don't think that will be a problem." Inoichi looked at Tsunade with confusion, when she pointed towards the pair.

Inoichi smiled. "Well, that's unexpected," he thought, and Tsunade nodded.

Tsunade reentered the room, making the two teenagers turn and face her. She looked at them and smiled. "Naruto, I want you to head to my office please. I have a mission for you," Tsunade said. Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"A mission? but I thought I couldn't take any missions…" he began, but quickly shut up as Tsunade gave him an evil glare.

"Just do as you're told," Tsunade said, with a sickening sweetness in her voice.

"Yes Baa-Chan," Naruto agreed quickly and turned to look at Azula. "I'll see you later."

"Will you?" Azula asked, with a hint of worry in her voice.

"I promise I'll be back," he said with a huge smile. "It's my ninja way, I always keep my promises." Azula nodded at this, and Naruto stood up and headed out of the room. Tsunade watched him leave and turned to look at Azula.

"I have a few questions I would like you to answer," she said to Azula who nodded slowly.

-A little bit later-

Naruto stood in Tsunade's office, bored. It had been awhile since he had left Azula in the hospital and he wanted to make sure she was ok. Unfortunately, Tsunade had yet to come back, so he was stuck in her office 'til she returned. He turned and looked out the window, when he felt a familiar pull on his mind. He walked over to the couch and sat down.

"Let's see what Kyu-chan needs," he thought to himself, and entered his mindscape. He soon found himself in a wooded area with a lot of wildlife. He smiled to himself, as he started to walk and found himself standing in front of a small log cabin. Standing on the deck was a woman, with long red hair and red eyes, with two fox ears on top of her head, and nine tails flowing from her tail bone. She wore a black and silver kimono that hugged her body. She walked towards Naruto, a smile on her face.

**"Hey Naru-kun,"** she said with a grin.

Naruto walked over to her and gave her a brotherly hug. "Hi Kyu-chan," he replied, "how are you?"

**"Just dandy**," she said with happiness. "**Just enjoying the new place. It is soo much better than the sewer."**

"Hey, it's the least I could do after your help with the last battle against the teme," he said.

"**Oh stop, you're making me blush,"** she said teasingly, hitting him in the arm.

Naruto laughed. "So, what do you need?" he asked her.

Kyuubi motioned for him to follow and they headed inside the cabin. She sat down on one of the chairs while Naruto sat on one of the couches. "**It is about Azula,"** she said getting his full attention.

"What about her?" he asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"**There something off about her**," Kyuubi started, making Naruto looked at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked, still not understanding.

Kyuubi looked at the boy. **"I mean, there's something off about her chakra,"** she said making Naruto finally begin to comprehend the situation.

"What's off about it?" he questioned. "I didn't sense anything wrong with it."

**"That's because, outside of sage mode, you can't sense chakra to save your life," **Kyuubi commented, making Naruto give her a sinister glare.

"Hey, it's not my fault I can't sense chakra that well, outside of sage mode," he mumbled, making Kyuubi laugh.

"**It's ok,"** she said. "**As I was saying, it seems that her Chakra has lost all of its color."**

"That can't be," Naruto exclaimed in disbelief. "Chakra always has color."

"**That is ordinarily true, but her's doesn't,"** Kyuubi replied. **"It seems to have faded**."

"How can that be?" he questioned.

**"I really don't know," **she replied apologetically. "**I think it is due to her mental state, since her mind is in pieces, her chakra lost its color."**

"But that's not possible," he cried jumping from his seat. "I see a crazy person and their chakra still has color."

**"We will have to see,"** Kyuubi stated, rising. She seemed distant for a moment. "**We will have to finish this conversation later. It seems you have company." **

Naruto nodded. "I'll talk to you later Kyu-chan," he called.

"**Bye Naru-kun,"** she replied, and Naruto left his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Tsunade standing over him. "Hi Baa-Chan," he said and Tsunade smacked him on the side of his head.

"Idiot, stop calling me that," she shouted, as Naruto rubbed a hand against his head, trying to alleviate the pain.

"Sorry Baa-Chan," Naruto replied, when he saw a large book flying towards his head. He dodged to the side and looked over at Tsunade. "That wasn't very nice."

"It wasn't meant to be nice, brat," Tsunade grumbled.

Naruto nodded and took a seat in front of Tsunade. "So, what's the mission?" he asked with excitement in his voice.

"First, you need to tell me what you did back in Azula's room," Tsunade stated making Naruto stare at her with wonder. She saw the confusion on his face and sighed, "when you put your hand on her forehead when she was shaking."

"Oh," Naruto replied, finally catching on. "I was helping her wake up."

"How?" Tsunade demanded.

"Kyu-chan told me to go over and place my hand on Azula's forehead," he stated, "Then she pulled my mind and her's, into Azula's."

"So thanks to Kyuubi, you were able to enter her mind," Tsunade said. "What was her mental state like?"

"Whaa?" Naruto replied, confused, making Tsunade sigh in annoyance.

"What did it look like in there," she explained.

"Oh," Naruto stated finally understanding. "It had broken glass all over the place. There was one place that seem to be whole, but everything else was broken."

Tsunade nodded. "So, her mind is in shambles," she said to herself. She looked at Naruto and gave him a serious look, "Naruto."

"Yes Baa-Chan," he said making her eye twitch but she remained in her seat.

"You mission is to take care of, and heal the mind of Azula," she commanded, making Naruto stare at her in shock. Tsunade smiled. "You will be in charge of her safety, as well as her health. You will be moving into a bigger apartment so you can better take care of Azula. She is to eat healthy, to help her body regain its strength. That means a balanced diet and not just ramen all day."

"But Baa-Chan," Naruto began, but was cut off by Tsunade.

"She needs this," Tsuande responded forcefully, "as well as yourself. No, as I was saying, you are to take her to training with you and help her get some physical exercise. Every Friday you are to take her to Inoichi to help her with her mental state. You are to enter as well, if able, and help. Is this understood?"

"Yes Baa-Chan," Naruto said with a salute, making Tsunade smile but her eye twitch remained.

"You can go and pick up Azula at the hospital. After you get her, meet me back here," she commanded.

"Be back in a flash," he said and jumped out the open window.

Tsunade watched as the blonde flew out the window and blew up, "USE A DOOR FOR ONCE, BRAT!"

-With Azula-

Azula sat on her bed. After the Tsunade had questioned her, she had been left alone. The only thing she was told that someone was going to collect her, and take care of her. She wondered who it would be, and hoped they weren't going to throw her into another cell.

"_Auzla, you're going to be sent into the darkest cell they have, and spend the rest of your miserable existence, rotting there._ " Ozai voice echoed in her head, making her cringe.

"You're wrong," she stated, trying to ignore the voice.

_"No, he is not,"_ Usra voice said, this time making Azula shake. "_You need to be locked away. Monsters like you don't deserve to be free."_

Azula sat on her bed, her hands holding her head. "I'm not a monster," she cried, only to be answered by the sound of her father's laughter.

_"You __**are**__ a monster,"_ Ozai voice shouted. _"Monsters try to destroy all those who oppose them, without mercy."_

_"Monster control people,"_ Ursa voice continued. _"As with Mai and Ty Lee, you tried to control them through fear, but in the end, they left you to live a better, life free of fear. Now you are all alone as a monster should be."_

Azula tried not to listen, but her parents' voices wouldn't leave her. _"A monster," Ozai and Ursa voices' said in unison. "Monster, MONster, MONSTER!"_

"I'm not a monster!" Azula shouted, getting the attention of one of the nurses.

_"That is what a monster would say," _Ozai's voice growled. _"Some monsters don't even know they're monsters_."

"I…a…monster.." Azula said slowly, as Ozai voice chuckled.

_"Yes, you are a monster," _he said, sensing a change in Azula,_ "a monster that needs to be put down_."

"I'm a monster," she repeated, and hung her head. "I'm a monster."

"You are not a monster!" a voice shouted, bringing Azula out of her trance. She looked up and saw Naruto as he ran over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "You are not a monster."

Azula couldn't believe what was going on. No one had hugged her in such a way before. It felt different, but nice. She slowly raised her arms and wrapped them around the blonde. She felt safe in his arms and let herself melt into his embrace. Naruto slowly broke the hug and gave Azula a large smile.

"Come on, let's get going," he said and offered Azula his hand. She looked at it, then at him. He saw the slight confusion in her eyes. "Just take my hand, you will be safe."

_"He's trying to trick you,"_ Ozai voice said with a hint of fear in his voice. _"He wants to lock you away."_

Azula looked at Naruto, straight in his eyes, and tried to see his intentions. All she could see was kindness and safety in them, also a bit of understanding. Ozai voice tried to convince her that going with Naruto was a bad idea, that it would only bring her pain.

_"This is a lie!" _Ozai's voice shouted at her. _"You're a monster, a monster!"_

Azula tried not to listen, but a voice she never expected to hear, entered her mind. _"Go with the boy," _the voice of her Uncle Iroh said, making eyes widen in shock. _"Live free of your past."_

Azula lifted her hand slowly and put it into Naruto's. He smiled at her and helped her to her feet. "Come on." He said and led her from the room.

-In the Avatar World-

"What do you mean she can't be found!" a young man shouted with anger. He was tall with short black hair. His most distinguishing feature was a large burn on the left side of his face. This was Fire Lord Zuko, brother of the fall princess. It had been several days since Azula's escape from her cell and everyone was on edge.

"We have checked all over the nation and have yet to find anything," the Captain of the Guard said. This made Zuko frown.

"This is very bad," he said. "Continue your search. I want her found as soon as possible."

"Yes My Lord," the Captain said, saluting. He quickly turned and headed out of the chamber leaving the young lord to his thoughts.

"She could start another war," Zuko thought, but he knew that her mind was still broken when he had visited her a few weeks back. "Could she have been faking?"

Zuko sighed and sent out a blast of fire from his hand in frustration. "Why did this have to happen," he said to himself.

"Everything happens for a reason my boy," an elderly voice said. Zuko turned to face a short man with white hair and a wise face.

"Uncle," he said and hugged the old man. This was Iroh, former general of the Fire Nation Army, brother to the former Fire Lord, and caring Uncle to Zuko.

"It is good to see you," Iroh said and broke the hug. "Now what is this about Azula escaping."

Zuko sighed and explained what had happened. Iroh listened and nodded. "This is very troubling," Iroh said with a frown. "She needs to be found, not just for everyone else sakes, but for hers as well."

"I know Uncle, but she could be anywhere," Zuko stated, and sat down on the throne. "I have all the guards and soldiers looking for her, and they haven't found her at all."

"Why don't you contact Aang about this," Iroh suggested.

"I already have," Zuko replied and looked out the window. "I just hope we can find her in time."

"We will," Iroh stated. "Now, let's have some tea. I just introduced a new flavor at my shop and wanted to get your opinion on it."

Zuko just smiled at his Uncle and nodded. It was nice to have him around. As they left the office, he couldn't help but feel a sense of trouble looming on the horizon.

-With the Avatar-

Aang found himself in the Spirit World. He wondered how he had gotten there. He turned and saw the trees all around but no one in sight.

"How did I get here?" he thought as he looked around. He slowly traveled around till he found himself standing in front of large table and several spirits seated around it.

"Ah Avatar, glad to see you have come," said one of the Spirits. He was a large tiger, and sitting next to him was a familiar panda bear. This was Hei Bai, the Spirit of the Forest. At the head of the table, sat Princess Yue, the Moon Spirit.

"It is good to see you Aang," she said with a sad smile, "but unfortunately it is at a troubling time."

"What has happened?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Princess Azula has disappeared," Yue said, making Aang look at her in shock.

"What happened?" he asked with concern.

"She escaped with the help of two spirits I have never seen before," Yue said creating a picture of what happened. "These two spirits helped the Azula escape and somehow sent her somewhere I cannot see."

"What do you mean?" Aang said, yet not wanting to hear the answer.

"Azula is no longer in this world, but in another," Yue said and Aang looked at her in shock.

"This is bad," he stated, and many of the spirits present nodded.

"We concure," Yue said. "We are willing to send you and a few others to the other world to retrieve Azula, so she can't bring her evil there as she did here."

"How will you do that," Aang began, but Yue cut him off.

"That does not matter at the moment," she stated. "What matters are that you gather those you feel will be best for this mission."

"I understand," he said and bowed. "I will gather them as soon as possible and wait for your next call."

"Good, now go," Yue said and Aang felt the world around him disappear. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kataria standing over him.

"We need to go see Zuko," he said.

-In the Spirit World-

Yue, and the other spirits at the table, sat there talking, when they saw two small canine looking creatures walk towards them. Yue saw that they were the spirits who help Azula escaped.

"Halt," she ordered. "Who are you, and why have you come?"

"My name is Hina, and this is my son Ren," the female canine explained. "We are foxes sent by Kami."

"Foxes?" the Tigerdilo said with confusion. "What is a fox?"

"We are foxes you idiot," Ren said, only to get smacked in the head by Hina.

"He is still young, and has yet to learn manners," Hina said, annoyed. "As for why we have come, we are here to tell you to leave Azula alone, and not to send the Avatar and his friends after her."

"She's a monster!" Yue shouted. "She needs to be locked away. I have seen what she has done, who she has hurt. She is a menace."

Hina gave Yue a threatening smile. "That is where we disagree, my dear Moon Spirit. Azula is a lost soul who needs to be healed. That is why Kami has sent her to the other world."

"Who is this Kami you speak off?" Yue asked,

"She is what you call, the Great Spirit," Hina stated, making all of the spirits gasp.

"That's not possible," Yue shouted. "The Great Spirit wouldn't help someone of such evil."

"Think whatever you want, moony," Ren said with a hint of mocking. "But when Kami helps someone, there is generally a good reason."

"I don't care what reason this "Kami" has for helping that girl, but I believe they are wrong," Yue said and all the other spirits agreed.

Hina looked at them with anger. "You are a bunch of closed minded fools," she stated. "She is a girl who lost her way, and you condemn her to a life of misery. Such a disgrace." Hina turned and Ren followed leaving the other spirits to their thoughts. Hina stopped for a moment and looked back at the assembly. "Mark my words. If you send the Avatar and the others to the other world, they will regret it."

** This is chapter 3, edited chapter is no up and running , thank my sister Jessica for this. Thanks to Mr.90,**** GrievousHollow, Hades252 2 and every else for review the last chapter.****This was a hard chapter to write due to the fact that it was a set up for events to come. I really like how it turned out though and can't wait to hear what you have to say about the chapter. So please read and review can't wait for your feedback. Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto lead Azula throught the village towards the top of the Hokage tower in silence. Naruto held Azula's hand not wanting to let her go. He wanted to keep her close or Tsuande would kill him. He looked at Azula and saw the worry and fear in her eyes as they walked. He watched as she flinched as she passed a group of people.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and help her close, "It ok," he whispered to her as they walked. "I won't let you go."

Azula looked up at him, "You're lying," she said and tried to move away from Naruto.

Naruto didn't let go and pulled her into hug, "I am not lying," he said as he stroked her hair. "I will stay by your side always, and that a promise of a lifetime."

Azula listened to the words and she stood frozen. "_He lying,"_ Ozai voice said with a laugh. _"He going to lock you away and leave you to rot."_

"Please don't lie to me." Azula whimpered.

Naruto couldn't help but hug Azula even closer. He hoped that his feeling would get across to her. "I won't leave you. I promised didn't I?"

"A promise means nothing." Azula stated and pushed Naruto away from her. "I had promises before and they were all broken. Your promise means nothing."

Naruto just stared at her and walked towards her. He once again wrapped his arms around her form. "I don't care if you think I am lying, I not going to leave you alone ever."

Azula struggled in his grasp wanting nothing more than to run and hide, but his grip was too tight. Ozai voice soon entered her mind once again, "_This is just a ruse, run and hide like the filth you are."_

"_You need to be locked away."_ Ursa voice stated making Azula shake even more in Naruto grasp, her fear getting the better of her.

Naruto couldn't help but feel helpless as Azula struggled in his grasp. "_Why can't I reach her?"_ he thought.

Kyuubi listened to this and frowned. She knew Naruto would never lie about a promise, **"Let's see what going on in her mind."** She said and pushed her Chakra into Azula. Before she entered Azula's mind she pulled Naruto in his.

Naruto suddenly found himself in front of Kyuubi, he was about to ask why he was there when Kyuubi just grabbed his arm and pulled him into Azula's mind. Soon the sight of broken memories filled his vision.

**"Come on,"** Kyuubi said and started to walk through her mind. Naruto followed behind her and looked around. They continued to walk around when Kyuubi stopped, standing in front of them were Azula's attacker from before.

**"Oh look it the two little trouble makers." **Kyuubi said with a frown. **"Are you two tormenting our poor girl?"**

"Leave interlopers." Ozai ordered, "Azula does not need your help."

Naruto looked at Ozai and Ursa with anger, "Who are you to judge what she needs."

"We are her parents," Ursa stated, "We know what best for our daughter."

**"So attacking her the last time we were here was for her own good." Kyuubi** replied with distain in her voice.

"She needs to be put down!" Ursa shouted but Ozai put his hand up to silence her.

"We need not explain anything to this filth," Ozai stated, "We need only to expel them!"

Ozai made a fist and shot a large fireball towards Kyuubi and Naruto. Naruto narrowed his eyes and charged forward. He created two shadow clones without hand signs and, they quickly threw the original Naruto over the fire ball. Kyuubi just held up her hand and absorbed the fire without a care.

Naruto created a** rasengan** and dove towards Ozai and Ursa, "Eat this!" he shouted. Ozai jumped out of the way and watched as Naruto's attack drill into the ground. Before Ozai could recover from Naruto attack, Kyuubi sent an even bigger fire ball towards Ozai.

Ozai dodged to the side but could feel the heat from the attack. Ursa ran to her husband and pulled out her knife. Naruto stood next to Kyuubi and looked over at the pair.

"Leave Azula alone," he order, "She doesn't need you tormenting her."

"You can never get rid of us," Ursa said and threw her knife at Naruto. The knife was poorly thrown and Naruto was able to catch it with ease.

"Yeah right," Naruto said his anger taking control, "I will destroy you myself right now."

Kyuubi put her hand on Naruto shoulder, "**Calm down**," she said.

Naruto slowly let the knife fall from his hand, "Thanks Kyu," he said.

**"You're welcome," **Kyuubi said and then looked back at Azula's parents. "**As for you two, it is Azula's right to deal with you, but I can at least give her a reprieve from you two."** She lifted her tails and Ozai and Ursa were surrounded by chains. Soon both Ozai and Ursa were chained to the ground and couldn't move or talk. Kyuubi and Naruto soon left Azula's mind leaving the chained pair to their current fate.

As they reentered Narutos' mind Kyuubi started to sway, Naruto noticed this and caught her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worried.

**"I'm fine,"** Kyuubi replied catching her breath, **"It just takes a lot out of me affecting another person mindscape beside ours."**

"But you have unlimited chakra you shouldn't get tired from something like this?" Naruto stated.

** "That is correct but it is still in your body,"** she said**, "I can only manipulate a little chakra without your approval and I used it all up on getting us there. So let me rest."**

Naruto sighed and helped Kyuubi to her bed, "Ok fine, but next time warn me first so I can give you a bit more chakra."

**"Fine, fine,"** Kyuubi stated and waved him off, Naruto turned to leave. "**Wait,**" she called, **"Just to let you know what I did was a temporary fix, it will give her relief for only a few hours, it's up to you and her to get her past this."**

"Got it," Naruto stated and disappeared.

Naruto soon returned to his body and Azula had stopped struggling and had snuggle into him and seemed at piece. Naruto looked down at her glad that she was calm. He suddenly looked around and saw a crowd had formed around the pair. He blushed and wrapped slowly picked up Azula bridal style and headed towards the Hokage tower once again.

Azula felt that she was moving but it didn't matter, the voices were silent and she felt safe. Naruto had never let her go even when she struggled. She was so scared when the feeling of peace and safety come over her. In her mind she felt the voice stop and silence giving her peace. Her body reacted on her own and she drew closer into the Naruto. She didn't know why she was doing this but it felt right. She also felt when he picked her up, her arms wrapped around his neck and her head leaned against his chest. The warmth he gave off was like nothing it ever felt. She once heard her uncle say that a fire can is life and death. He felt like the fire of life, the warmth that provided safety and peace.

As they traveled they didn't noticed a pair of eyes following them. The pair of eyes narrowed as Naruto and Azula disappeared out of site. Dark blue hair fell and covered the eyes, the anger and jealousy shining through.

-In the Avatar world-

Aang and Katara arrived at the Fire Nation palace fairly quickly. Ever since Aang had come back from the Spirit Realm they had traveled no stop to talk to Zuko. Katara looked at her boyfriend in worry as they traveled. He had been surprisingly quiet the entire trip and it unnerved her. He was usually so full of life and always smiling but what ever happened in the Spirit Realm had shaken him greatly. She was pulled out of her thought when the sound of her name being called filled her ears. She turned and saw Aang looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Katara just smiled, "I'm fine." She replied and gave him a quick kiss. "Just lost in thought."

Aang just nodded and held her hand. She grinned once again and they walked towards the palace. They were greetedby the familiar sight, standing there were all their friends. Sokka stood next to Suki a huge smile on his face. Toph just stood there tapping her foot, bored. Zuko stood next to Mai with his usual stoic face.

"Hello everyone," Katara said with a smile and gave everyone a hug.

"It great to see you sis," Sokka replied.

"It has been awhile you two." Suki stated with her own grin.

"Took you long enough twinkle toes," Toph said with a laugh.

Zuko walked up to Aang and held out his hand, "I'm glad you came," he said, the seriousness in his voice heard by all, "We have much to discuess."

Aang nodded, "Yes we do," he answered and they headed into the palace. Everyone was soon sitted around a large table where food was place in front of them. Sokka just drooled at the sight of all the meat on the table and Suki was the only thing holding him back from charging the table. Zuko took his seat at the head of the table and Aang took the seat on his right. Everyone ate in silence, except Sokka who was stuffing his mouth with every meat on the table.

Soon the food was cleared away and everyone looked at Zuko. Zuko looked at all his friends and gave them a sad smile. "Everyone, I have some bad news." He stated getting everyone attention. "Azula has escaped."

Everyone except Aang was surpired. "What do you mean she escaped?" Sokka yelled and Suki nodded in agreement.

"Yeah you said she was too crazy to escape," Toph stated annoyed.

"She is," Zuko stated, "I visited the day before myself and she was still broken. I had guards watching her at all times. She didn't escape by herself she had help."

"Was it the Phoenix group again?" Katara asked and Zuko shook his head.

"No," he stated, "the guards said she was help by two canines like animals with amazing abilities. They cornered her at a cliff near the prison. One of the animals pushed her off the cliff and she hasn't been found since."

"Good that means she is dead." Sokka said and everyone look at her. "What, I just saying."

"She not dead," Zuko said, "A fall like that wouldn't kill Azula, even if she was broken."

"So we need to find her." Toph stated, "So what the hold up?"

"We have no idea where she has gone." Zuko replied.

"Then we tar this place apart till we find her." Toph said and everyone nodded in agreement except Aang.

"You won't find her." Aang stated getting everyone attention.

Katara looked at Aang in confusion, "What do you mean?" she asked and everyone turned their attention towards their bald friend.

Aang was silent for a few moments, "I was recently pulled into the Spirit Realm by the Moon Spirit and others," he said, "They informed me that Azula was no longer in this world."

"So I was right she is dead," Sokka said and Suki hit him in the arm.

"That not it Sokka," Aang said with sorrow. "Azula has been sent to an entirely different world then our own."

Everyone was stunned, this wasn't possible. "Tell me you're joking," Sokka stated the fear evident in his voice. "A different world? Really?"

"I'm not joking Sokka," Aang stated, "Azula is currently loose in another world in a different place then our own."

"This is very bad," Toph stated and everyone silently agreed with her.

-In the Elemental Nations-

Naruto walked into Tsuande office with Azula still in his arms. Tsuande watched this with a bit of surprise.

"Aren't you moving a bit fast brat," Tsuande said with a smirk, "You only met her yesterday."

"Baa-chan!" Naruto stated a blush spread across his face and Tsuande laughed.

"I'm just messing with you brat," Tsuande said as Naruto sighed. Azula moved in Naruto arms and he set her down. She looked at him and her hand slowly grasped his hand on instinct. Naruto felt this and squeezed her hand. Azula felt the squeeze but didn't know how to respond.

Tsunade noticed this but decided not to tease the Naruto about this till Azula was better. She looked at Naruto, "Since you are now in charge of Azula and her well being your apartment is not acceptable for either of you."

Naruto nodded but didn't like where it was going, "Ok Baa-Chan where am I going to live?" he said concerned, "I kinda don't have the money for a new apartment."

Tsuande smiled, "Oh I have that covered." She said with large smile.

Naruto looked at Tsuande in disbelief. "Really?" he said.

Tsuande stood up and headed out of the office, "Follow me brat." She said. Naruto nodded and followed pulling Azula along with him. They headed to the top of the Hokage monument and Naruto wondered where they were headed. She led them through the forest behind the heads and soon a large house in a clearing appeared. Naruto just stared at the house with awe.

"We are living here!"Naruto exclaimed, "This is awesome!"

Tsuande smiled, "I'm glad you like it," she said, "You're not allowed to leave unless it is to take Azula to her sessions with Inoichi or "

Naruto nodded, "Fine, but can I at least have ramen delivered?" he asked and Tsuande smiled.

"No," Tsuande replied, "This is a secret place used to protect VIP's, ramen deliveries not allowed."

"Yes Baa-chan," Naruto said hanging his head in disappointment, and Tsuande chuckled.

"I'll bring you some every once in awhile." Tsuande said and started to head back towards the village. "Have fun."

Naruto watched her leave a bit sad for not having ramen but turned to look at Azula. She seemed to be indifferent to what had happened but she had yet to let go of his hand. Naruto looked at her and smiled.

"Let's go check out our new home." He said with excitement. Azula just nodded but squeezed Naruto hand again. He squeezed back and they headed inside.

-Later with Azula-

Azula lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling. She was surprised at where she was staying, she thought she was being taken to a cell, but after the lady named Tsunade left her and Naruto at the house Naruto proceeded to explore around the house with Azula in tow. The voices haven't bother her all day and she wondered why. She thought they were finally gone.

Suddenly the sound of laughing filled her head, "You thought you were rid of us," Ozai voice stated making Azula shiver. "They boy and the fox girl could only silence us for so long."

"No go away," Azula said and started to curl up into a ball.

"No we cannot," Ursa replied and Azula cringed even more. "We are here to end you."

Azula felt the tears flow down her face as she hugged herself. "You will never be rid of us." Ozai stated. "Your failure caused this and you will live the rest of till you end it yourself."

"LEAVE ME BE!" Azula shouted. She lay on her bed, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her close. She turned and saw Naruto holding her. She cried and cried until she had fallen asleep, feeling safe in his arms.

** This is chapter four, I hope you all like it. This is unedited. I really tried to get this story right, especially Azula's mind. It is really hard to write and any ideas on how to continue to show her mind as broken. I will heal but only with time and care from our favorite blonde. As for the Gaang they will be heading to the Elemental Nations but not for awhile. I want to get Azula healed a bit first and maybe fire bending again. I will change the color of her fire due to her change but have yet to pick a color, or should it stay the same. Please as always review and tell me what you think and what I can do to improve this story. Thank you for reading, please read and review**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been a few days since Naruto and Azula had moved into the house behind the Hokage monument. Azula had been mostly silent and only talked when it was necessary. He could see that Azula still didn't trust him, and he wanted to change that. He knew that it would take time, and he was willing to wait.

Azula on the other hand was trying to think straight as she looked around. It had been day since she came to this place and she had yet to lock away. She stood on guard not wanting to be ambushed and taken to a prison. The voices were still there and tormented her whenever they could. The one thing that was keeping her from ending it all was Naruto. Whenever he was around her, the voices were silent. He never left her alone whenever possible; he was there when she had her nightly torment. He just climbed into bed with her and held her. She didn't understand the gesture but it made her feel safe. She understood that a hug was a form of affection. Unfortunately, the way Naruto held her was like anything she had ever felt. Naruto would just hold Azula in his arms and she would feel safe. He was the only thing she felt sure.

"_He going to leave you like all the others_," Ozai voice stated in her mind with a laugh, "_Like I left you."_

Azula ignored her father voice but his words hurt her. Everyone who she cared for left her. Her mother, her friends, and her father all left her alone in the end. She looked at Naruto as he cooked breakfast and wondered if he would leave her as well.

_"He will leave and you will be alone_," Ursa stated, "_When that happens, you will be nothing."_

"Please leave me alone," Azula whispered.

Ozai just laughed_, "Why should we leave a poor little failure like you alone?"_ he commented, _"You need this to see what a huge failure you are."_

Azula started cry, "Why do you do this?" she asked.

"_This is for your own good_,"Ozai stated, _"As I said before, a failure such as yourself needs to be told what a big failure you are."_

"_Yes monsters such as yourself should be told what you are_." Ursa commented and soon more tears started to flow down Azula's face. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Azula's petite form.

"Don't listen," Naruto said into Azula's ear. "You are not what they say you are."

Azula slowly nodded, tears still falling down her face. She turned to face Naruto, a small knowing smile on his face. He lifted one of his hands caressed her face. "It's ok, let it out."

Azula let her tears fall and Naruto just held her in the same manner he always did. It made Azula feel safe and she never wanted to leave that safety. Naruto just stroked her hair and held her, he could smell the food burning, but didn't care. Azula was more important than food. Soon the sound of Azula's sobbing lessened and the pair slowly detangled.

"….."Azula tried to say but she didn't know what to say.

Naruto gave her a grin, "I'm glad you're feeling better." He stated. "Now wait here while I try to save breakfast."

Azula watched him as he walked quickly back into the kitchen and the sound a pans and dishes were heard. She heard him curse and he walked back into towards him with a smile on his face.

"So who wants to go out to eat?" he said.

Azula just nodded and stood up. Naruto held out his hand and Azula. Azula looked at Naruto for a moment not knowing what to do. She slowly extended her hand and slowly wrapped her fingers around Naruto's hand. He gave her a soft smile and they soon headed towards the village. Azula watched as the house disappeared and they walked out onto the top of the Hokage Monument. She took followed behind Naruto as he lead her down the monument, it was in the middle of the day and the village was full of life. She watched as people walked passed and she drew closer to Naruto.

Ozai voice rang through her mind, _"All these people hate you."_

Azula tried to ignore his voice and drew even closer to Naruto. Naruto felt Azula squeeze his hand and he squeezed back. Much to Azula astonishment the simple squeeze the feeling of fear left her and Ozai voice seemed to fade away. They soon reached their destination and Azula saw a sign that read Ichiraku Ramen.

"Come on," Naruto said with a smile and pulled her inside. Azula looked around a saw a large counter and a row of chairs. Naruto lead her to a chair and helped her sit down. He sat next to her and gave a smile, "Hey guys!"

Azula watched a young girl with brunette hair, wearing very plain clothes and an apron. She smiled when she saw Naruto, "Hello Naruto welcome back." She said.

"Hi Ayame," Naruto said with a smile. "It's great to be back. "

Ayame nodded, then noticed Azula, "Who your friend?" she asked.

"This is Azula," Naruto replied, "She new to the village, so I decided to bring her to the best place to eat in the entire village."

Ayame smiled, "Well that nice of you," she said and looked towards Azula with a warm smile on her face.

Azula was silent as she looked back at Ayame, she didn't know what to say. Back when she was in the cell she didn't have any choice in what she ate and when she lived in the palace her servants always brought her favorite foods. So now she had no idea what to do. So she remained silent.

Ayame seemed to notice her distress, "Let's just start you off with a bowl of miso ramen," she said and Azula nodded. Ayame smiled and turned toward Naruto, "I will get your usual is that ok Naruto?'

"Of course," He said. Ayame nodded and headed inside. Naruto turned toward Azula. "How are you doing?"

Azula looked back at Naruto, "I'm fine." She said with a hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Naruto heard the uncertainty in her voice and gave her a concerned look. "No you're not," He said making Azula flinch. He saw the flinch and gave her a soft smile, "Hey its ok. I am not going to hurt you."

Azula looked at Naruto and was silent for a bit, she didn't know how to reply. She remained silent. Naruto reached over and took her hand. Azula felt this and slowly her fingers closed around Naruto's hand.

While this was going on Ayame had came out with their food. She saw the pair holding hands and a smile spread across her face. She set the food down on the counter, "I hope I not interrupting anything," She said getting Naruto's and Azula's attention.

Naruto blushed and Azula looked at her with confusion, their hands still joined. "You're not interrupting anything," Naruto said quickly.

Ayame gave Naruto a knowing look, "Sure I wasn't," She said with a smile. "I leave you and your girlfriend to your meals."

Naruto and Azula just watched her walk away in silence. Naruto was the first to come to his senses. He was about to shout after Ayame when Azula gave him a small tug.

She gave Naruto the same look of confusion she gave Ayame, "What did she mean by girlfriend?" she asked him.

Naruto looked at her with a bit of shock on his face, but it soon faded away, "It nothing," he said as he pulled his ramen toward him. "Let's eats."

Azula gave him an angered look, "Naruto what did she mean," She said letting a bit of her old fire burn again. "Tell me."

Naruto looked at her with even more shock on his face, this was the first time he seen Azula show any emotion except fear and worry. "She was just joking with us?" he said as he lifted his chopsticks to start to eat.

Azula got even madder, "What was she joking about?" she asked a bit of steam rising off her body.

Naruto shrank back a bit from the angry girl, "She was saying we are together." He replied.

"What do you mean by together?" she asked him her anger waning a bit.

"She means together as a couple," he stated and Azula nodded in understanding a bit of a blush on her face. "Please inform her that she was mistaken."

Naruto watched her and couldn't help but smile, this confused Azula even further. "What is it?" she asked him with a bit of confusing.

"It nice to see you act out," He stated and turned to face his ramen, "Now eats before it gets cold."

Azula looked at Naruto with a bit of annoyance on her face and turned to face her ramen. She looked over the food and slowly looked around reached for her chopsticks. She slowly took some noodles from the bowl and looked at them. She watched as Naruto pulled up a several lines of noodles, blow on them and slurp them up. She slowly copied Naruto and she was presently surprised at how well the food tasted. She ate her food slowly as her formal training kicked in; she turned and looked at Naruto who ate the food with gusto. He was so different from anyone she had met. He was always so happy and caring. She continued to eat a small smirk on her face.

They finished their meal and Naruto quickly paid for the meal. They headed back into the village and headed toward the Yamanaka residence to see Inoichi for Azula's first session. They walked toward the front of the house which was the Flower shop. They enter the shop and head toward the counter. Azula saw a girl with long blonde hair sitting at the counter. She was about the same age as Naruto and seemed to reading a magazine a bored look on her face.

"Hey Ino," Naruto said getting the girl attention.

She turned and looked at Naruto, "Hey Naruto," She said with a sultry smile that made Azula frown. "How are you?

Naruto smiled back oblivious to Ino's tone, "Great," Naruto replied, "We are here to see your dad."

"We?" Ino asked and saw Azula standing next to Naruto. "Who she?"

"This is Azula," Naruto replied, "She is new to the village and she has an appointment with your dad."

Ino nodded as she looked over Azula. She was silent for a few moments as she looked over Azula. A small frown forming on her face. "She could be trouble," Ino thought to herself, "But I will make Naruto mine."

"Follow me," Ino said and opened a panel in the counter. Naruto and Azula followed Ino into the backroom to the home area. Inoichi was sitting on the couch and saw the group walk in.

"Welcome to my home Naruto, Azula," He said as he got up.

"It nice to see your home Inoichi," Naruto said with a smile.

Inoichi nodded and looked toward Azula, "It is nice to see you again Azula." He said and Azula nodded. "Now Azula if you would follow me to my office we will start your session. Naruto you can wait here till were done."

Naruto nodded, but Azula took a small step back. Naruto noticed this, he turn toward Inoichi, "Give us a second. " Naruto turned toward Azula. He saw the worry in her eyes, "Hey its ok."

"You're not going to be with me?" she asked the fear evident in her voice.

"I am out here if you need me," Naruto replied but that didn't reassure Azula. He pulled her into a hug, "It will be ok."

Azula was silent for a moment, "All right," she said and they broke their hug.

She walked toward Inoichi and he led her toward the back office. Naruto watched them leave and couldn't help but worry about Azula, but she needs the help the he couldn't provide. He was able to help with her mindscape up to a certain point, but she needs a professional like Inoichi to help her as well. Naruto sat down on one of the couches and signed.

_"I hope it goes well_," He thought to himself.

_**"It will be ok,"**_ Kyuubi replied, _**"Inoichi knows what he doing."**_

Naruto smiled, _"Thanks Kyu_," Naruto said as he got comfortable on the couch. He suddenly felt another presence on the couch and saw Ino sitting next to him. She gave him a very sultry smile that made Naruto get a little nervous.

"So Naruto," Ino said scooting closer to her fellow blonde, "How have you been?"

-With Azula and Inoichi-

Inoichi sat across from Azula a warm smile on his face. "Welcome Azula, thank you for coming." He said, "These sessions are to help you heal. Since this is your first session we will take it slow." Azula just nodded, trying g to hide her fear. "Now close your eyes and we will begin."

Azula closed her eyes and Inoichi began to go through some hand signs, he finished the final hand sign. He put his hand on Azula head and slowly descended into her mind. Inoichi opened his eyes and found himself standing in a sea of broken glass and land floating about. Azula stood next to him and couldn't help but cringe.

Inoichi looked down at Azula, "Shall we be off?" he asked her and held out his hand. Azula hesitated a bit but slowly grasped Inoichi extended hand. They slowly moved through Azula's mind. Azula looked around and saw the fragments floating all over the place. Suddenly the sound of her father's laughing filled the air. Azula flinched when she heard this and looked around for the voice.

"Look who here," Ozai voice said from all sides, "Our little Azula, come to receive her punishment."

"No, leave me alone," Azula said slowly going into herself.

Inoichi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Azula, he kneeled down next to her, "Azula, this is your mind you have control," he said, "Fight it."

Azula didn't seem to hear him, "Poor, failure Azula," Ozai voice said as his voice got even louder. "You are going to be shown your failure, and when you can't take it anymore I will end it for you!"

Inoichi looked at Azula, "Azula listen to my voice," He said trying to get Azula out of herself.

Azula looked up at Inoichi her eyes filled with tears, "Make it stop," she pleaded with Inoichi.

Inoichi looked directly into Azula's eyes, "You have the power to make it stop," He said to her with conviction.

Azula just looked at him with fear, "I can't." she replied as suddenly a wall of fire appeared beside them. Azula turned and saw Ozai and Ursa standing before them.

"Well Azula it wonderful to see you," Ursa said with sarcasm in her voice, "You been such a bad girl being away from us for so long." She pulled out a set of knives. "Now come and get your punishment for making me worry."

Inoichi frowned, he hoped this wouldn't happen. He looked down at Azula and saw that she was breaking down. "Azula!" he called hoping his words were get through to her. "If you can hear me think of the place where you feel the safest and focus on that place."

A fire ball flew over the pairs head and Inoichi turned and saw Ozai and Ursa coming toward them. "This is not good." He said as he watched the pair advanced. He pulled out a kunai and stood in front of Azula prepared to fight the pair off. Ozai and Ursa charged forward going in for kill.

Suddenly Ursa and Ozai began to fade from view and another view seems to take its place. Inoichi soon found himself and Azula in the middle of a long hall with many pictures of different people who all looked similar.

"Where are we?" Inoichi asked Azula as he looked around the hall.

"The hall of the Fire Lords," Azula said the fear slowly fading from her voice. "I would always come here when I was feeling sad or lonely." She looked over the faces of the pervious Fire Lords and seemed at peace. She looked at one of the spaces and found it empty much to her relief.

"Interesting," Inoichi said as he sat down next to Azula. "So tell me when the first time you came here was."

Azula sat next to Inoichi in silence, "When I was four I was playing with my brother Zuko, we were practicing our fire bending. I was always better then Zuko at fire bending and we were sparing, I hit him in the hand and gave him a small burn. Mother came over and fussed over Zuko and scolded me. I got mad and ran away so no one would see me cry. I hated that she yelled at me, it was an accident I didn't mean too. So I ran here and cried till I had no more tears. After that this is the place where I come and show emotions that I couldn't show others."

Inoichi listened with interest, "That's good," he said, "So why here? What makes this place so special?"  
Azula looked at face of her grandfather Fire Lord Azulan, "When I here I feel as if they are all watching over me, helping me be the best. Comforting me and helping me through everything."

"That is wonderful," Inoichi said. He got up and smiled at Azula. "I think that enough for today, From now on we are going to start our sessions here and move outward, is that ok with you. " Azula just nodded. He watched as Azula slowly faded away back into consciousness, he found the door out of the hallway and looked out into Azula's mind. Everywhere else were broken pieces and shattered buildings for as far as he could see. "This is going to take awhile." He cut off the jutsu and went back to his body.

He opened his eyes and saw Azula staring at him, she seemed a bit better and he was glad he could help her. "Let's go see what Naruto's doing shall we?" he said and Azula nodded. They headed out office and saw no one in the room. They headed into the flower shop and saw Naruto watering the flowers.

Naruto set the watering can down and turned to face the pair, "Hey guys how are you?"

Inoichi smiled, "Enjoy yourself?" he said and Naruto nodded. "Well were done for the day so she all yours and also do you know where Ino went?"  
Naruto grabbed Azula quickly and ran out of the shop, "Sorry no idea bye!" he called as he sped off. Inoichi watched this and face palmed. He headed back into his home and found Ino asleep on her bed.

Ino woke up shortly after her father left and looked around her room confused. "How I get here?" she said to herself then remembered Naruto knocking her out when she tried to get close to him. She smiled to herself. "You won this round foxy, but you will be mine."

** This is chapter five of ASC, I am fairly happy with it and sorry it took a long time to get out. I was hit with a long block of writer's block that didn't seem what to go away. I am trying to write my other stories as well and hope to get new chapters out soon, but we will have to see. I am happy with all the feedback I am getting about this story and really like to thank all who have reviewed it and help me get better ideas. I really grateful for all the people who read and favorite my stories you are great people. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think, expressly Azula's mind. As always please review and tell me what you think**

**Also I would like to hear your opinions on a new idea I have. This is going to be a Spiderman/Batman crossover but again not your typical one. Catwoman is somehow going to end up in the Marvel Universe and meet up with Black Cat, now Spiderman has two cats to deal with what is he to do?**


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto and Azula walked toward the village from a long day of shopping. It had been days since Azula's first session with Inoichi, and she had gotten a little bit of her fire back. She was showing more emotions, but she still needed Naruto's constant care.

The pair walked side by side as they entered the busy village market. Azula looked around and saw many open shops, and cart vendors trying to sell their wares. She turned and saw a mother with her daughter, buying some fruit at one of the carts. The little girl had a large smile on her face as she played with her doll. Her mother was talking to the fruit vendor, but always seemed to be able to know when her daughter was about to leave the cart, even without looking at her.

Azula looked away, in despair, and turned to look at Naruto. He didn't seem to be his usual happy self. He seemed to be looking around the market with a sense of longing in his eyes.

Naruto noticed that Azula was looking at him and gave her a small smile. He didn't want to show her that anything was wrong. He sometimes hated visiting the market. He watched the families interact and it made him green with envy. He watched a father buy his son some candy, and the smile the son gave his father when he got the treat.

"Is something wrong?" he asked Azula, trying to hide his longing.

She stared into his eyes. "You look sad," she stated, simply.

"I'm fine," Naruto stated with his masked smile. "There's nothing wrong."

Azula frowned. "You're lying," she replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "I don't like liars."

Naruto looked at Azula, quite surprised that she saw right through him. He pulled her toward an alley. "Was I _that_ obvious?" he asked her, as he let his loneliness show on his face.

Azula shook her head. "It's not obvious," she stated, softly. "I have the same eyes as well."

Naruto looked down at Azula, her eyes full of sadness and longing. He sat down on the ground and motioned for Azula to sit next to him. Azula looked at him for a few moments, then joined him on the ground. He pulled her close and stared out into the bustling market.

"I grew up an orphan," Naruto started, looking toward Azula. The sadness of the memories spread across his face. "I was hated by the village for something I had no control over. On the day I was born, the village was attacked by a giant fox, known as the Kyuubi no Yoko. The Fourth Hokage, my father, went to fight the beast and try to stop it from destroying the village. The only way to stop the beast was to seal the beast away in a new born. I was that new born. Both my parents died during the sealing, and I was left alone." Naruto stopped for a moment as he remembered his childhood, the glares, the beatings, and always being alone. "I spent most of my childhood, alone. The market was especially bad. I watched families, happy together, while I sat alone. Even though a lot has changed since then, coming to the market and seeing the families still hurts."

Azula looked at Naruto as he finished speaking. The years of loneliness were painfully evident on his face. Even for one so young, she could see the outlines of tears shed against his skin. She looked at the man before her, and couldn't think of what to do. She had never seen someone show their weakness openly. It was unsettling for her to say the least. Never in her life did she have to be the comforter, rather than the comforted.

Before she could think anymore, Naruto had already stood up, and gave her a sincere smile. "Let's go," he said, his voice seemingly lighter. "We have some shopping to do." He offered Azula his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, she took his hand. Naruto slowly helped her to her feet. Azula was not ready for the sudden pull and tripped over her feet, causing her to fall into Naruto's chest. The pair looked into each other eyes, faces inches away.

Naruto blushed slightly at having Azula so close. He could feel her body pressed against his and it made him feel hot. He looked into Azula's bright amber eyes and couldn't help but feel drawn to her.

Azula looked up at Naruto and was equally drawn into him. He was so different from any man she had met. While her father was cold, calculating, and unloving, Naruto was kind, caring, and full of compassion. She didn't understand what she felt when she was near him. He made her feel safe, as well as making her heart beat faster and make her body feel hot.

The pair just stood there, Naruto holding Azula in his arms. Naruto was lost in Azula's eyes and Azula, in Naruto's arms. Their faces were inching toward each other. Suddenly a loud crash interrupted the pair.

They quickly broke apart, each trying to hide their reddened faces. Azula hid hers better than Naruto. Naruto gave Azula a small smile. "Let's go," he said again and held out his hand. Azula took it and the pair joined the market crowd.

As soon as they left the alley, they made their way through the crowd to a large shop at the edge of the market. Azula stood next to Naruto as they made their way through the crowd. The great numbers of people frightened her, and she moved closer to Naruto.

Suddenly Azula was knocked away from Naruto, her hand slipping from her protector. She looked around and couldn't find him in the crowd. She slowly turned, hopelessly lost in the crowd.

"Naruto," she called out but to no avail. Everyone just walked past her, minding their own business. She called out his name again but no answer came. As she continued to call out, she noticed that many people stared at her with annoyance in their eyes.

"_See, they hate you_." Ozai's voice said to Azula as she continued her search.

"Be quiet," Azula said to Ozai as she looked around.

"_He left you,_" Ozai stated with a laugh. "_He is never coming back."_

"You're wrong," Azula shouted. "You're wrong."

Ozai laughed. _"He left you here amongst your enemies, _"Ozai shouted.

Azula looked around scared, when suddenly someone touched her shoulder causing her to turn around. She saw a man with pineapple shaped hair.

"Hey, you ok," he asked Azula, a bored expression on his face.

Azula looked at him for a moment before bolting. She looked around and saw people pointing at her.

"_See, everyone hates you,_" Ozai stated as a panicked Azula looked around. "_That man was there to kill you."_

It seemed that everyone was watching her run, Ozai's voice ringing through her mind.

-With Naruto-

Naruto felt Azula's hand leave his and he quickly turned. He tried to find Azula but she was lost in the crowd.

"Damn!" Naruto said to himself as he looked around for Azula. He quickly jumped to the roofs. Unfortunately he could not find her. He quickly searched the crowd by creating twenty **Shadow clones**. Unfortunately they were unable to find her either.

"Where can she be?" Naruto said to himself as he hopped from rooftop to rooftop. His eyes quickly scanned the crowd for the lost girl but to no avail, suddenly he saw Shikimaru heading toward him, an annoyed look on his face.

Naruto waved over to Shikimaru. "Hey!" he shouted, waving his arms frantically.

Shikimaru looked at Naruto with his patented bothersome look. "Troublemaking blonde," Shikimaru grumbled. "What do you need Naruto?"

"I need your help finding someone," Naruto stated, the urgency evident in his voice.

Shikimaru sighed. "Who are you looking for?" he asked.

"Her name is Azula," Naruto stated. "She's new to the village and we got separated at the market. She a little smaller than I, black hair, and amber eyes. Have you seen her?"

Shikimaru nodded. "Yeah, I ran into her a few minutes ago," he stated. "She was freaking out and I tried to help. Unfortunately, she ran off."

Naruto nodded, a frown spread across her face. "Do you know which direction she headed in?"

Shikimaru nodded. "Yeah, she headed toward the Memorial Stone," he replied. Naruto took off running in that direction. Shikimaru watched the dust trail Naruto left, "troublemaking blonde."

-With Azula-

Azula stopped running, and found herself in an open field with a few trees. Little children ran past her, while their parents watched from afar.

She looked around desperate to find a place to hide, to hide from the hatred.

_"They will find you,"_ Ozai voice stated with satisfaction. "_There is no place to hide for a monster, like yourself."_

Azula ignored her father's voice and quickly moved through the park. She turned a corner and saw more people. She stopped in her tracks and quickly went another way.

_"Run, run as fast as you can,"_ Ursa's voice echoed in her mind. _"If you don't, they'll catch you."_

Azula tried to ignore the voices, but they filled her mind. Ursa was calling her a monster and Ozai was telling her that everyone hated her.

She ran into the trees and found a shaded area away from everyone. It was a small clearing with five trees surrounding it. She sat there alone, her knees pulled up against her chest.

"_They will find you,"_ Ursa sang in her mind. "_They will find you, and end you."_

Suddenly, Inoichi voice entered her mind.

"When you're in trouble and can't fight, go to your safe place," Inoichi reminded her.

Azula closed her eyes and pictured the Hall of Fire Lords, with its towering columns and the stern faces of her ancestors. Her parents's voices faded as she felt protected by her grandfather.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her small area of trees. She had stopped the voices on her own. She alone had made them stop. She felt a sense of pride as she felt a bit of control return to her.

Suddenly Azula heard her name being called. She listened as the sound of Naruto's voice filled the void. He was looking for her. Azula slowly got up and headed toward the treeline. She looked out and saw Naruto standing near a strange looking black stone. He frantically looked around for her, panic evident on his face. She saw the fear in his eyes. She didn't understand what was wrong.

She slowly walked out. "I'm over here," she called and Naruto turned toward the sound. He looked her in the eyes and the fear in his eyes slowly drained away. He rushed over to her and pulled her into tight hug.

He held her tight, much to Azula's delight. He loosened the hug a bit and looked into her eyes. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Azula just nodded. "I am fine," she replied but Naruto knew she was lying.

"You were _not_ ok," he said with sadness. "I lost you and you were alone. I am supposed to always be here for you."

Azula slowly nodded. "It's true. I was frightened, at first," she said as she leaned her head into Naruto's chest. "I didn't know where you were and I didn't know where to go. The voices tried to break me and I ran. I ran aimlessly 'til I found a place to hide." She pulled herself closer to Naruto. "Even though I was alone, for the first time, I was able to make the voices stop, all on my own."

Naruto looked down at Azula and saw the fire in her eyes grow. He saw that she was becoming herself again. He didn't say anything, contented to holding her close.

-A few days later-

It had been three days since Naruto and Azula were separated at the market, and the pair headed out to the village once again. Naruto had Azula learn a few places in the village so if they ever get separated again Azula would have a meeting place to wait for Naruto. They were currently headed to the Yamanaka residence for Azula's session with Inoichi. After the session they headed to the hospital, to get a check-up Azula. The pair walked side by side through the village as the morning sun splashed across their path.

Soon, Yamanaka's flower shop came into view with Inoichi standing outside, waiting for the pair. He waved them over and they headed inside. Naruto stopped in the living room while Inoichi and Azula headed into Inoichi's office. Naruto sat down on the couch and sighed. He closed his eyes and went to talk to Kyuubi.

-With Azula-

Azula and Inoichi sat in the office, an unsettling silence settled in between them. Azula was still worried that something would go wrong and she would never be rid of the voices. Even though she was worried, she felt that she could successfully make them go away.

Inoichi looked over Azula noting every little behavior. She had changed a bit from their last visit. She was not as fidgety as she once was. Her body language showed that she was a bit more confident in herself, but the fear was still evident. The biggest change he noticed was her eyes. They seemed to have a small fire burning in them.

Inoichi smiled. "How have you been Azula?" he asked her.

Azula looked up at him. "I am doing better," she replied, a slight confidence in her voice.

Inoichi nodded, writing a few things down. "That is good," he replied. "What brought this about?"

Azula was silent for a moment." I was able to stop the voices on my own," Azula stated. "I did as you said, and went to my safe place. Once there, the voices were gone."

Inoichi nodded. "That is great," he stated. "Now, are you ready to continue what we worked on last session?'

Azula nodded. "Lie down for me," he said as he started the jutsu.

-In Azula's mind-

Azula and Inoichi found themselves standing in the Hall of Fire Lords. The pictures of every Fire Lord were watching over them. Azula seemed to be at peace in the hall. Inoichi walked around the hall and headed toward the entrance. Azula watch him for a moment not wanting to leave the safety of hall, but soon followed after.

They headed out of the hall and saw the broken landscape, but Inoichi was surprised to see some of the floating pieces had gone back into place. The area around the hall was slowly coming together. He was able to make out a garden area as well as some half rebuilt buildings. The pair walked around and soon found a small pond that was half missing.

Azula looked over the pond. "This was where I played with Mai and Ty Lee," Azula said as she looked over the pond. "We would come here after school and play near the pond."

Inoichi nodded. "Who are Mai and Ty Lee?" he asked as he sat down against a tree.

"They were my friends," Azula stated with sadness. "I met them when I went to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls. We became fast friends. Mai was very quiet and didn't show much emotion, while Ty Lee was a bubbly girl who wore her heart on her sleeve." Inoichi watched as the scenery changed and the pair were suddenly standing on top of a building that resembled a prison. Inoichi and Azula watched as Mai stopped the tram systems, letting the people on board the gondola, get away. He watched as Mai told Azula that she loved Azula's brother more then she feared Azula. As the pair was about to fight, the brown hair girl stopped Azula by doing some weird martial art. "They betrayed me. Mai chose my brother over me. I was going to put an end to Mai for her betrayal, but Ty Lee stopped me."

The pair soon found themselves back at back at the half pond. Azula sat at the edge looking out onto it. Inoichi walked over and sat down next to her.

"That must have really hurt." He said as he sat next to Azula. "One's friends are very important and betrayal is hard, especially when it's from such good friends."

Azula was momentarily silent. "Why did they betray me?" tears slowly falling down her face.

Inoichi pulled into a hug. "It could have been many things," he said in a fatherly voice.

Azula continued to cry so Inoichi held her close. He couldn't help but want to protect her. As a father, he hated seeing a girl so broken. He stroked her hair and held her like he would hold Ino, when she was sad.

"Let it out," he said as he rocked Azula back and forth. The pair sat by the lake, the cries of Azula filling the air. After a few minutes Azula ran out of tears. She looked up at Inoichi and he gave her a smile. She couldn't understand the warmth he gave out. It was a different version then Naruto's but it was still a warmth she desired.

Inoichi helped Azula to her feet, giving her a fatherly smile. "Let's go," he stated. "Can you tell me what made you happy?"

Azula looked up and Inoichi and nodded. "I was happy firebending."

"Firebending?"Inoichi asked, curiosly.

Azula let a small smile show on her face. "Yes, firebending," she said as another memory came into play. It showed Azula when she was about seven years old, practicing a strange kata. While she was doing the kata she shot fire from her fist. She moved gracefully around the training field, the fire dancing around her.

"I love firebending," Azula cheered. "I always loved practicing my bending. It was the only time I felt that I could let loose."

Inoichi nodded. "You can still do it. There is no one stopping you."

Azula frowned, "I can't firebend anymore," she replied. "It stopped when I lost to my brother and the water bending girl."

"Lost your bending?" Inoichi stated with a look of confusion. "How is that possible?"

"Firebending is fueled by our emotions," Azula stated. "I can't seem to create the fire anymore."

Inoichi looked at Azula and saw the sadness on her face. He could see the love of firebending in Azula's eyes. Suddenly a shadow flew over the pair. Inoichi quickly hid Azula behind him with fatherly protection. The pair looked up and saw two large dragons flying over head.

"Holy crap!" Inoichi cried as he stood in front of Azula.

The dragons slowly landed in front of the pair. There was a red dragon and a blue dragon.

The Red Dragon leaned down and pushed its snout against Inoichi. "Move foreign one," the dragon rumbled. "We have to talk with the Fire girl."

Inoichi didn't move. "I won't let you hurt her," he stated while the Blue dragon started laughing.

The Blue Dragon leaned down its head. "You are a funny foreign one," it said with a large smile, Its sharp teeth gleaming. "We do not want to hurt the Fire Girl, we wish to talk with her."

Azula slowly walked out from behind Inoichi. "What do you want with me?" she asked trying not to look scared.

The Red Dragon spun around Azula, blocking her from Inoichi. Inoichi quickly tried to restrain Azula but the dragon was too big.

"Now young Fire Girl. Do you wish to be free?" the Red Dragon asked, its eyes burning down onto Azula.

"Free?" Azula asked with confused.

"Yes Fire Girl, free," the Blue Dragon stated as it poked its head down toward Azula. "Free to live happy from your past."

Azula gave a puzzled look at the Dragon. "Free?" She stated the word seeming foreign in her mouth. "How?"

The Red Dragon lowered its head. "When you are ready, you will find us at the end" it stated. Before Azula could ask another question the Dragon quickly unwrapped itself from Azula and flew off, the Blue Dragon followed close behind.

Inoichi ran toward Azula and looked her over. "Are you ok?" he asked.

Azula looked at Inoichi and nodded. The Dragons's words echoed in her mind.

-In the Avatar world-

Aang and everyone had gathered everything they needed to head to the new world. They headed toward the North Pool to meet Yue and start their journey to get Azula back. Aang stood on the bow of a Fire Navy ship and looked out into the night air. He was determined to bring Azula back here where she couldn't harm anyone. Everyone else was asleep as he looked out into the night sky.

Suddenly, the stars began to move and his former selves Avatar Roku and Avatar Kioshi appear in front of him.

"Roku, Kioshi, it's so good to see you," he said with a large smile, but the seriousness on the other Avatar's faces quickly made him frown. "What's wrong?"

Avatar Roku looked at Aang with sadness in his eyes. "Aang, the journey you are about to undertake is one that should not be taken," he said, much to Aang's surprise.

"Why is that, Azula is a monster. She has hurt too many people and needs to be locked up."

Koishi looked at Aang, sadness adorning her face. "For a monk, you are quite closed minded," she stated. "Azula is a lost soul who was sent somewhere to become whole."

"How do you know this?" Aang asked, surprised by this revelation.

"We agreed it was a good idea to send her there," Roku explained as Aang looked on, his eyes wide as the moon.

"WHAT!" he shouted, "how did this happen?"

"Kami made it so," Roku replied simply.

"Who is Kami?" Aang asked.

"You would know her as the Great Spirit," Kioshi stated.

"Wait, wait, wait, the Great Spirit is a girl!" Aang shouted and Kioshi shook her head.

"Men," she sighed and disappeared into the air.

Roku looked over at Aang. "Aang, all I ask of you is to look at Azula as you would a lost soul," Roku stated. "She has had a hard life."

Aang looked at his previous self. "I will try," he stated with a slight frown.

Roku nodded. "That is all I ask," he said and disappeared into the night.

**That my friends is chapter 6. Again sorry for the delay but it got done. I very happy with this chapter and how it turned out. Love the way it going and I think I am going to make Inoichi a father figure to Azula. He is always helping her and he has a daughter. I sorry for those who are looking for fights, those won't happen till later. I hope to make those fight epic and would like some help with the battle scene. I not the best at them but I will try my best. If you good at battles let me know. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and what I can do to make this story the best it can be. I will be trying to update faster on all my stories but we will see. None of my stories are abandon they will all have their day. Please read and review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Inoichi slowly entered his own mind, after his encounter with the dragons in Azula's mind. He looked over at the now waking girl, and gave her a sad smile. From what he had seen so far, he wanted to go find her parents, as well as anyone else who had hurt her, and destroy each of their minds, slowly, very slowly.

Inoichi stood up and walked over toward Azula. She watched him closely, still a bit wary of him. He sat down next to her, a concerned smile still evident on his face. Without saying a word, he pulled her close to him and held her. This confused Azula at first. He wasn't saying anything but she could feel something from him. It felt warm, as well as protective. She wanted to understand what his intentions were and why she suddenly felt so safe.

Inoichi slowly broke the embrace and looked down at Azula. "Feel better?" he asked her, warmly.

Azula just nodded, she did feel better, better then she had ever felt in a long time.

Inoichi knelt down in front of Azula. "Now, Azula, I want you to do some things for me, ok?" he stated, in a fatherly voice. Azula nodded.

"I want you to practice your fire-bending katas."

Azula stared at him with confusion. "I can't fire bend," she mumbled, sadly. "The kata are useless without fire bending."

Inoichi just chuckled a bit. "Trust me," he replied with a wink. "They will still come in handy."

Azula looked at Inoichi, unsure about the usefulness of the katas, but agreed anyway. Inoichi helped Azula to her feet and they headed out of the office. They found Naruto, passed out on Inoichi's couch. Azula looked over Naruto's sleeping form. He seemed so serene when he was sleeping, not a care in the world. She hoped, one day, she would again sleep like that.

Inoichi looked down at Naruto and sighed. He tapped Naruto, waking him up. Naruto slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "So..Ahhh, you're done," he noted with a yawn.

Naruto got up and smiled at Azula. Inoichi gave Naruto a stern look. "Now, Naruto, there is something I want you to do to help Azula recover." He stated.

Naruto looked directly into Inoichi's eyes; His full attention directed toward the older blonde. "What is it, Inoichi" he asked.

"Take Azula to one of the training grounds and work out with her," he said with a smile.

Naruto nodded and gave a quick salute. "Yes sir," he said with a huge grin. Naruto turned toward Azula and offered her his hand. "Shall we head out?" Azula nodded, and the pair soon left Inoichi's home.

Inoichi left soon after, toward the Hokage tower. He passed by some of his fellow shinobi and smiled. He entered the tower headed to the Hokage office. He found Tsunade at her desk, working on paperwork, a frown on her face.

Tsunade soon noticed Inoichi. "Inoichi, how have you been?" she asked warmly, setting down her pen.

"I am doing well, Hokage-sama," he replied, "just working mostly."

Tsunade nodded. "I thank you for that." She opened one of the desk drawers, pulled out two small glasses, and a bottle of sake. "Would you like a drink?"

Inoichi looked at Tsunade with surprise on his face. "I would love one, actually," he replied and Tsunade poured his drink.

Tsunade lifted her glass. "To Konoha," she toasted and drank it down quickly.

"To Konoha" Inoichi agreed and emptied his glass. He set the cup down and took a seat next to the desk.

"So, how's the family?" Tsunade asked as she poured herself a refill.

"They are doing well," Inoichi replied, taking the some sake for himself. "Ino has been doing a lot of missions lately and Mina is doing well. Business at the shop has been good."

Tsunade smiled. "That's good," she replied, after downing her second glass.

"It is," he stated, finishing his sake. "I would like to talk with you about Azula."

Tsunade set down her cup. "What is it?" she asked, pushing her cup away.

Inoichi was silent for a moment. "She's doing better since she's been with Naruto. He has been taking care of her," he said, hesitating, "but there is a lot of work left to do."

"There is more than that, isn't there?" Tsunade questioned as she looked over Inoichi. He sat there, the sadness and anger in his body language.

"Her own family treated her like a monster," Inoichi cried, his temper beginning to show. "Her own friends betrayed her. She was always alone. As a parent, I can't believe someone would treat their child like that. If I ever treated Ino like that, I would rather kill myself. Just watching her breakdown, seeing her own parents try to destroy her in her own mind, I just want to hurt them."

Tsunade watched the man as his rage filled him. She had to admit, a father's anger was truly one of a kind. She bet if Inoichi ever met the people who hurt Azula, they would wish that they had never been born. She handed him another full glass. "Drink," she ordered, as he stared at her,bewildered. "It will help you calm down." Inoichi nodded and took a drink. "The best thing you can do, is to be there for Azula, like a father should."

Inoichi nodded and filled his cup again, a small smile on his face. "I'll drink to that." Tsunade nodded and the pair continued to drain the bottle in silence.

-SB-

Azula slowly opened her eyes as the sun came in. It had been several days since her last session with Inoichi. She had been thinking over what Inoichi had told her about Ty Lee's and Mai's betrayal a lot. As she looked over their entire relationship, she saw that she wasn't the best friend to the girls. She had been very controlling and vindictive towards the pair.

Azula frowned as she pondered over all of her memories of the time they had spent together. What had she done wrong? Why had this happened? This line of mental questioning frustrated her to no end.

She slowly sat up and looked to see Naruto still asleep beside her. He always slept with her ever since they had moved into this place. At first he would just come in and hold her whenever she had a nightmare. Due to the frequency of her nightmares, they had decided that Azula would sleep in Naruto's room until she felt comfortable enough to sleep by herself. She watched Naruto sleep, a calm look on his face. Azula looked at her caretaker and couldn't help but smile.

Azula slowly lifted her hand and brushed it across Naruto's cheek, against the whisker-like marks. She noted that Naruto would purr as she moved her fingers gently across them. Azula continued to rub Naruto's cheek and his purring got louder the more she rubbed.

Suddenly, Naruto rolled over onto Azula, pinning her to the bed. Azula tried to move but Naruto was too heavy, and she had yet to regain her strength. She stopped struggling and felt Naruto's breath against her neck. A blush slowly grew on Azula's face as she felt Naruto's hot breath against her skin. She couldn't understand why her body was suddenly heating up. This heat was different than anything she had felt before.

When she was fire bending, her body would heat up, but it was an angry heat, a heat of destruction. Now, the heat she was feeling was so different. It wasn't like the burning heat of anger and hatred she was used too. It was a very light heat. It made her feel warm inside, but in a good way. It felt so comforting and light, not heavy and angry. Azula desperately racked her mind as to the meaning and origin of this pleasant, new, sensation. .

As she ran various ideas through her head, she felt Naruto slowly waking up. He slowly stretched his arms and rose above Azula with a loud yawn. He blinked his eyes a few times and saw Azula below him.

Naruto stared at Azula for a few moments wondering if he was dreaming. Naruto looked and saw that Azula had a large blush on her face. Her shirt had bunched up showing her stomach and a hint of her bra. Naruto eyes grew wide and he quickly jumped off the bed.

"I'M SORRY!" Naruto cried as he waited for Azula to hit him and accuse him of being a pervert. After a few moments had passed and he hadn't received a punch of Divine Justice, Naruto hesitantly glanced at Azula and saw a confused look on her face.

Naruto looked at Azula, unsure of what to do. Why wasn't she attacking him? He would expect that if this had happened with any other girl they would have beat the living daylights out of him.

"Why are you on the floor?" Azula asked him, curious.

"Well," Naruto stammered, "I was on top of you, and I saw something I shouldn't have."

Azula stared at him. "That doesn't explain why you are on the floor," she replied, awaiting his response.

Naruto chuckled nervously and slowly got up. "I was surprised, that's all." He replied as he walked toward the door.

"Why were you surprised," Azula asked, tilting her head slightly.

Naruto looked at the girl before her; the way her pajamas hugged her form and the way her hair fell around her face. "I was just surprised," Naruto stated as he quickly got up, the redness spreading across his cheeks. "I'll see you in the kitchen."

Azula watched as Naruto dashed out of the room, still confused about what had just happened. She felt him look over her entire form before he left, and his face had turned red the longer her looked at her.

"What was _that_ all about?" Azula thought to herself as she got out of bed and prepared for the day. Azula soon exited the room and joined Naruto in the kitchen. She watched as he moved around the kitchen with practiced ease. She also noted that there were two other Naruto clones working with the real Naruto. When she first witnessed this this talent of his, it freaked her out. It took her a bit, but she was finally getting used to it. She sat down at the table and continued to watch as the Naruto's cooked.

One of the Narutos turned and looked over at Azula. "Almost done," he promised, sweetly.

Azula just nodded as she stretched. Soon the sound of her name filled her mind. She ignored it and focused on Naruto. The voice grew louder and louder. Azula slowly lead her mind to the safety of the Halls of the Fire Lords. The voice faded away and Azula let out a quick sigh of relief. She had been getting better at blocking out the voices the more time she spent with Naruto.

Azula was pulled out of her mind at the sound of a plate being put in front of her. She looked up and saw Naruto standing beside her, similing.

"Someone seems to be in a good mood," he stated, as he set his down his own food and sat down next to Azula.

Azula nodded. "Just quieting the problems," she stated as she started to eat. The pair ate quickly and Naruto conjured up a few clones to clean up the mess.

Naruto stood up and stretched. "Now, let's get going," he said with excitement.

"Where are we going?" Azula asked a bit surprised. She thought that the day was going to be spent at home.

"Training," Naruto said with glee, and headed out the back door. "You need to get back into shape. We can't have the Princess in anything but her top form."

Azula let a small smirk grace her face. "That's obvious," she stated, a hint of excitement and fear in her voice. "As a Princess of the Fire Nation, I must be prepared for battle at tall times."

Naruto smiled. "That's the spirit," he cheered. "Now, more training and less sitting."

Azula just shook her head at Naruto's antics and soon joined him in the backyard. It was a spacious area, perfect for training.

"We're going to start off with some light exercise," Naruto said with a smile as he motion for Azula to join him. "Let's start with some pushups, 30, exact."

-In Avatar World-

The Royal Airship had stopped at Kyoshi Island for a much need resupply. Everyone had exited the ship and was mingling with the local townspeople. One person stood away from the rest. Mai watched from the sidelines as everyone talked and laughed without her. She sighed and walked away.

She walked around Kyoshi village, looking for a familiar bubbly girl. It had been such a long time since she last saw Ty Lee. Mai walked around the village with her usual, unreadable expression on her face.

When she had first heard that Azula had escaped, she didn't know what to think. Because of the fact that she didn't know in what state of mind Azula was in, she was a bit scared. The last time she saw Azula was when she visited her in her cell. Azula didn't even notice Mai when she had visited. She was too far gone in her mind to notice anyone else. Now Azula was missing, and a great many things could go wrong.

Mai sighed as she walked toward the middle of the village. She wanted to find Ty Lee and get her opinion on Azula's disappearance. It was always good to get the bubbly girl's differing point of view, on any situation. Mai soon found herself standing in front of the Statue of Avatar Kyoshi. It had been restored to its full glory. Mai just looked over the statue trying to glean information as to what the Avatar would do in this situation.

"MAI!" a voice shouted and tackled Mai to the ground.

Mai noted her friend, Ty Lee, hugging her tightly. "Get off, Ty Lee," Mai huffed. Ty Lee giggled. "Sorry," she replied, a large smile on her face. "It's just that it's been such a long time since I've seen you. I missed you so much."

Mai sighed and patted Ty Lee on the head. "I missed you as well," she said. "Now, gets off."

Ty Lee quickly released her grip, her signature smile on her face. Mai just stood up and sighed. "Ty Lee, I need to tell you something. Do you have somewhere private where we can talk."

Ty Lee nodded and walked toward the Kyoshi Warrior training center. Mai followed quickly and made sure that they were alone in the training area.

"So, what would you like to talk about?" Ty Lee asked as she walked on her hands.

Mai sat down and looked soberly at Ty Lee." Azula has vanished," she whispered. Ty Lee fell over in shock.

"Azula? Missing?" Ty Lee asked as she set down. "What happened?"

Mai explained the full story, as Ty Lee listened eagerly. Mai watched as her friend processed the information, trying to figure out what she was thinking. Actually this was the longest she had seen Ty Lee sit still in a long time.

Ty Lee suddenly jumped up, a determined look on her face. "Alright!" she shouted. "Let's go get Azula."

Mai looked at Ty Lee, tilting her head to one side. "Are you sure," she asked. "It might not end well."

Ty Lee just smiled. "She's our friend," she replied, biting her lip. "I want her to be safe and happy. She was so broken after what happened. Even though she was mean alot of the time, Azula was my friend and I will protect her, even from herself."

Mai looked at Ty Lee. "I agree," she replied. "Azula was a witch at times, but she was always there for us. Now it is time for us to be there for her."

Ty Lee smiled and pulled Mai into a hug. "YEAH!" Ty Lee shouted. Mai just tried to breathe, a nearly unnoticeable smile on her face.

-With Azula-

Azula lay on the ground, exhausted. It had been several days since she began to exercise with Naruto and she had to admit it was tiring. She learned quickly that Naruto loved to train and would spend hours doing it, if he could. His work outs were insane, in her opinion. He would do three sets of 300 pushups, 200 sit ups, 500 crunches, 500 punches on each arm, and 500 kicks with each leg.

He had made a similar type of workout for Azula but at a fraction of the number of each exercise. She had to do two sets of 30 pushups, 20 sit ups, 40 crunches, 100 punches per arm, and 100 kicks per leg. Azula was always physically drained after this exercise but somehow, she always felt better at the end. When she trained alongside Naruto it didn't feel like work to her, it was just enjoyment. Did she dare to admit, it was fun?

Azula slowly sat up when suddenly she felt something cold against her cheek. "Here," Naruto offered, holding a cold bottle of water to her face.

Azula took the bottle and slowly drank the cold liquid. The feeling of the cool water entering her body was refreshing. She looked up and saw Naruto standing next to her, his own water bottle in hand. He smiled at her and took a quick drink.

"Have fun?" Naruto asked, grinning.

Azula just nodded. "Yeah," she replied, slowly rising. "It's nice to do this; It helps to clear my mind."

Naruto agreed. "Training always makes me feel better."

Naruto looked up and smiled. It was still early in the day and he had no plans. He looked toward Azula and saw that she was still resting from training. He could tell she wanted to continue but he wanted to build her muscles up a bit more before moving onto taijutsu training. He was about to head inside, when an ANBU appeared in the field.

"Uzumaki, the Hokage wants to see you in her office right away," the ANBU announced.

Naruto nodded then looked toward Azula. "But, what about the princess," he asked, worried about leaving her alone.

"The Hokage has already taken care of that," the ANBU said. "Nara-sama should be here shortly."

Naruto looked at the ANBU, wondering why they were sending Shikumaru's dad to look after Azula. He would rather just send a clone to Tsunade and stay with Azula himself.

"Hello, anyone home?" a female voice called from the front of the house. Naruto created a clone and had it go to the front of the house to greet the newcomer. Soon they were joined by a woman with long brown hair, kept in a ponytail with two tails that framed her face. She wore a pink blouse with a brown skirt. This was Yoshino Nara, mother of Shikimaru. From what Naruto had heard from Shikimaru, she was a "troublesome woman," very strict and overbearing. Based on Naruto's interactions with her, she seemed like a pleasant enough woman.

"Hello, Nara-san," Naruto said, bowing slightly. "Thank you for looking after Azula for me."

Yoshino smiled. "Such a nice young man," she thought. "Please, call me Yoshino."

"Ok, Yoshino," Naruto replied, smiling. He waved Azula over, with a hand. "I would like you to meet, Princess, Azula."

Azula looked at the woman before her, with suspicion. She didn't want Naruto to leave. "Hello," she said quickly and hide behind Naruto.

Yoshino smiled at Azula. "It's nice to meet you," she replied. "I hope we can get along."

The interaction between Azula and Yoshino made Naruto worry. Azula didn't seem to like Yoshino; she seemed to be very suspicious of her. Naruto lead Azula aside, a concerned look on his face.

"What is wrong?" he asked her.

"Do you have to go?" Azula asked, nervous. "Can't you just stay?"

Naruto looked at Azula. "I wish I could but Baa-chan sent an ANBU to come get me. It must be something important," he replied. Fear was still quite apparent on her face. "You will be ok. Yoshino will be here. She's a great person." Azula nodded, yet unconvinced. Naruto noticed this and pulled her into a hug. "Hey, it will be ok. I will be back soon."

Azula didn't move as Naruto held her. She didn't know what to believe. This would be the first time that Naruto would be away from her. This scared her deeply. What if he didn't come back? How would she be able to stop the voices? Suddenly she felt Naruto kissed her forehead. Azula was startled at first, but soon relaxed. "I will be back," Naruto whispered.

Naruto led Azula over to Yoshino. "Keep her safe," Naruto said to Yoshino, a worried undertone in his voice.

Yoshino nodded. "You can count on me," she replied. "Now go. Don't keep the Hokage waiting. "Naruto looked at Azula once more and gave her a smile before leaving the house and a nervous Azula behind.

Azula watched as Naruto disappeared from the house and quickly headed inside wanting nothing more than to find something to distract her mind. She was afraid that the voices would come back and now she didn't have Naruto to help her.

Azula was about to disappear into her and Naruto's room when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Yoshino.

"Azula, where are you headed?" Yoshino asked, concerned.

"I am just tired," Azula replied. "I was going to take a nap."

Yoshino nodded and Azula disappeared into her room. She quickly lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, hoping the voices would leave her be. She slept peacefully for a few hours, when suddenly she was pulled into her mind.

She found herself standing in her old room in the Fire Nation Palace. The room looked pitiful and unfit to live in. Azula turned and walked toward the door, wanting to leave. She pulled at the handle, but the door wouldn't bug.

She began to panic as she tried, unsuccessfully to leave the room. "Let me out!" she cried as she pulled at the door.

Suddenly she heard a voice from the other side. "I'm sorry, Azula, but I cannot let you out," said Ursa. "This is your home. It's perfect for you."

Azula pulled at the door. "Let me out!" she screamed again.

Ursa just tapped the door once. "Sorry, I cannot, a monster needs to be locked away," she said. "And this is perfect for you. So, enjoy your new life."

Azula heard her mother walk away, leaving her locked in the room. Azula banged at the door with all her might, even attempting to break down the door, but nothing worked. She was trapped with no way out. She sat down with her back to the door.

"Someone help me," Azula cried, as tears started to fall down her face. "Help me."

Suddenly Azula opened her eyes and found herself being held by someone. She was back in her room and Yoshino was holding her close. Azula was surprised by this but was so relieved at being out of the locked room, and away from her mother, that her tears began to flow incontrollable as she lay in Yoshino's arms.

**That is chapter seven of ASC. I hope you all enjoy it. I really am happy with all the reviews I have gotten with this story and I want to thank everyone who has reviews. Especially Grievous Hollow, Mrz90, and many others, it people like you who give me the feedback I need to continue to make my stories the best. I love reading all our reviews and the encouragement it gives me to continue to write. Thank you all. Please read and review. **


	8. Chapter 8

Aang stood on the bow of the Royal Fire Nation airship. They were approaching the North Pole and soon would be on their way to the world Azula was currently in. He was thinking about what Avatar Roku had told him earlier on his journey. Was Avatar Roku right? Was Azula just a victim to her circumstances?

Aang looked out into the air and sighed, he didn't know what to think. The first time he met Azula she had been trying to kill him and his friends. The next time they met they she had nearly killed him. Every meeting thereafter, consisted of Azula trying to kill him and his friends again. After her fight with Zuko for the final time, she lost her mind. This is the Azula that Aang had known and he couldn't imagine her being any different. Yet he was taught that everyone deserves a chance to change, but it was their choice to change.

"What should I do?" Aang said out loud as he looked out. "Am I doing the right thing?"

He knew he wouldn't get an answer but he felt better letting it out. He wondered how Azula was doing in this new world.

-With Azula-

Azula had finished crying in Yoshino arms and was drying her eyes. She looked up at Yoshino and saw a caring look on the older woman's face. Azula tried to understand the look, but she couldn't. She had never seen this look on her mother at all. He mother always looked at her with disappointment or anger. The look that Yoshino was giving was filled with caring and concern.

Yoshino looked down at Azula. "Are you ok, dear?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Azula slowly nodded. "Yes," she replied quietly.

Yoshino smiled and slowly stood up. "That's good," she stated in a motherly tone. "Now let's get some food in you." Azula just nodded and slowly rose, only to lose the strength in her arms. Yoshino caught her. "Let me help you dear." Azula allowed Yoshino to help her up and lead her down to the kitchen. Azula watched Yoshino in wonder. Is this what a true mother would do?

-With Naruto-

Naruto walked into Tsunade's office, a bit annoyed at being called in. He didn't want to leave Azula alone for too long, even with Yoshino watching her. He always felt better when she was near and enjoyed her smiles. So he hoped Tsunade just wanted to visit and that was it.

"Hi Baa-chan," he said as he stood in front of her. "What can I do for you?"

Tsunade looked at Naruto a serious look on her face, "A meeting of Kages has been announced,"  
she stated. "All of the Kages have requested that you be there."

Naruto stared at Tsunade in shock, he wasn't expecting this. He thought he was going to give a report on how Azula doing. He didn't want to leave now, Azula needed him.

"Do I really have to go," Naruto stated in a nervous tone.

Tsunade just nodded. "You have to," Tsunade stated in her Hokage tone. "This is a demand by all the Kages."

Naruto frowned. "But what about Azula?" he asked, worried. "I can't leave her alone by herself. We don't know what could happen. She could regress back to her former self."

Tsunade saw the look of worry on his face. She knew that he didn't want to leave Azula alone, but he was needed at the Kage meeting. "I understand your concerns," she said with a calming voice. "But, I will have someone, who is very capable, to watch her."

This wasn't helping Naruto to alleviate his fears. He didn't think there was anyone capable to watch Azula and help her heal as well as him. Is there anything else Baa-chan," Naruto asked, disappointed.

"We leave tomorrow," Tsunade replied and Naruto turned to leave the office. He slammed the door behind him as he walked out, making Tsunade flinch. She sighed to herself. "I knew this was going to be a bad day," she stated in a tired tone, pulling out a bottle of sake, and pouring herself a glass.

Naruto stormed down the road toward home, angered by his most recent orders. He told her that he would always be by her side when she needed him. Now he was leaving her alone. What was so important that he needed to temporarily abandon his charge? He slowly watched as his home came into view. He stopped in front of the front door and stood there, unsure of his next step. He slowly turned and headed back into town. He wanted nothing more than to have time to himself and wondered who he could leave Azula with, someone he could trust. The only person he could think of was Inoichi but, he was too busy.

Naruto stopped in front of the memorial stone feeling defeated. "There is no one I can leave Azula with," he decided. "She not yet ready to be around other people."

Kyu listened to Naruto as he fought with himself. _**"Naruto,"**_ she called from inside the seal. _**"Come talk to big sis."**_

Naruto slowly nodded and sat down in front of the Memorial Stone. He started to meditate and soon found himself standing in front of Kyu's cottage. He slowly entered and found Kyu sitting on the love seat next to the bay windows in front of the cottage. She smiled at her little brother and motioned for him to sit down. Naruto sat down next to Kyu and looked longingly out the window.

_** "What's wrong?"**_ Kyu asked, concerned.

Naruto faced her. "You should already know," he replied quickly.

Kyu nodded. _**"I know, but just the same, I want to hear you say it,"**_ she stated, comforting. "It is always better to say it aloud to someone."

"There's a meeting of the Kage in a few days, and all the Kages have requested that I be in attendance." Naruto struggled with the words, as if they were poison. "Since I have to go, I have to leave Azula by herself or with someone I trust. Unfortunately, with Azula in her current mental state, I don't trust her with anyone but Inoichi, but he is very busy with his job at the Interrogation department. I don't know what to do?"

Naruto put his head in his hands and let out a sigh. Kyu just patted him on the back trying to comfort him. _**"You will find someone. I know you will."**_

Naruto looked at Kyu, a small smile on his face. "Thanks Kyu," feeling a bit of relief.

_**"First you need to tell Azula that you're leaving, and then worry about finding someone to look after her,"**_ Kyu stated constructively. Naruto paled at this. He was not looking forward to going home.

-A few hours later-

Naruto walked slowly into the house, hoping Azula was ok. He entered the living room. Finding it empty he began to worry. Picking up his pace, he searched the other rooms of the house. . He quickly entered the kitchen to a big surprise. Yoshino was standing next to Azula, teaching Azula the correct way to chop carrots. He watched as Azula concentrated on the task at hand, while Yoshino watched over her. Azula finished cutting the carrot and looked to Yoshino for approval, ready to hear all of the reasons why she did a bad job.

Yoshino looked over the carrot slices with a practice eye. "You're a natural," she said to Azula, grinning. "Are you sure you never had training?"

Azula face was blank for a moment as she tried to process what Yoshino had said. This teacher had not given her a list of grievances. She hardly received praise this positive before. Azula looked at Yoshino, who just smiled at her.

"I have no formal training in making food," Azula said, humbly. "Most of my food back home was prepared by the royal chef."

"Interesting," she replied surprised. "I hope this is not too tedious to you. I wouldn't want to teach you something you wouldn't like to learn."

Azula shook her head. "I like it," she replied quickly. "It feels nice."

Yoshino smiled. "Well then, let's continue," she said, excitedly. "Now that you've cut the carrots, we need to put them in the pot on the stove. Now, pick up the cutting board and walk it over to the stove."

Azula nodded and picked up the board as carefully as she could. She walked over and poured the content into the pot.

"Good job," Yoshino said in a motherly tone. "Now we let the pot simmer and then we will have chicken stew. We just need to stir it and mix everything together. Will you like to stir?" Azula nodded and Yoshino handed her the ladle. "Now stir it slowly. Make sure to keep it constant."

Azula started to stir the stew with Yoshino watching. She never expected to be learning to cook, but found it surprisingly enjoyable. She didn't know if it was making her own meals, or having Yoshino show her how to do it. It was more than her real mother had ever done for her.

"Smells great," said a familiar voice. Azula turned to see Naruto standing there with a large smile on his face.

Yoshino smiled at Naruto as Azula stood frozen by Naruto's presence. "Welcome home," she said, in a calming tone. "Did your meeting with the Hokage go well?"

Naruto just nodded a frown on his face. "It's fine," he said, angrily.

Yoshino noticed that something was wrong, but didn't press him. "Well, I need to get back to cooking," she stated and turned to look at Azula. "Azula, dear, you can take a break."

At the mention of her name, Azula came out of her stupor. She let go of the ladle and walked toward Naruto. She turned toward Yoshino. "Thank you for the lesson," she stated, quietly.

Yoshino nodded, a large smile spread across her face. "You are very welcome," she replied. "I would love to teach you more whenever we get the chance."

"Of course," Azula replied happily. Naruto caught wind of this and looked at Yoshino.

_"Maybe finding someone to watch Azula won't be that hard,"_ Naruto thought. He was amazed at how easily Azula bonded with Yoshino in such a short time. Azula had not been this open to anyone except Inoichi and himself.

Azula walked over to Naruto. "What did the Hokage need?" she asked inquisitively.

Naruto looked nervously at Azula. He took Azula's hand and led her to the back porch. He closed the door behind them so as not to be disturbed. He looked Azula in the eyes and sighed. "The Hokage called me in to tell me that I will be accompanying her to a meeting with the other village Kage," He said, sadly. "It is mandatory that I go to this meeting and I will have to leave you here in the village while I am gone."

Azula looked at Naruto, fearful. "You're leaving?" she asked, shocked.

Naruto slowly nodded. "I have no choice," he stated, vainly trying to console her. "I will try to get back to you as soon as possible."

Azula didn't seem to hear him, already lost in her own thoughts. "You're leaving me," she deadpanned. "Just like all of the others that have come before you, I will be alone."

"_That's right, Azula,"_ Ozai voice whispered with glee. "_He's leaving you like I did. He doesn't want to be with a pathetic girl."_

"I'm alone," Azula cried, starting to shake. "I'm alone!"  
_"YES!"_ Ozai voice shouted happily. _"You are alone. You need to curl up and wither away, like the trash you are."_

Azula felt a pair of arms wrap around her. "You're not alone!" Naruto shouted as he held her. "I won't leave you alone for long. I will come back to you, I promise."

Azula looked up at Naruto, a look of uncertainty on her face. "How do I know you will come back?" she replied, tears streaming down her face. "HOW?!"

Naruto looked at the distraught Azula, trying to think of way to comfort her. Suddenly an idea popped into Naruto mind. He reached his hand up and took hold of his crystal necklace given to him by Tsunade. "This is how," he said as he handed the necklace to Azula. "This is a very important necklace to me. I am leaving it in your care till I get back."

Azula looked at the necklace then back to Naruto. "You will come back?" she asked scared.

Naruto pulled her into another hug. "It is the promise of a lifetime," he replied, sincerely. Azula felt Naruto's warmed and looked at the necklace. She didn't know why, but she felt that Naruto would eventually return to her.

"You'd better come back," she said in a feisty tone as she rested her head on his chest. "I wouldn't want to destroy such a beautiful necklace."

"Well, then I have to get back quick won't I?" he replied with a smile. "Now, while I'm gone, you will be staying with someone I trust."

"Who is it then?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a sheepish smile. He didn't know what to say. "I can answer that," said a familiar voice. They both turned to see Yoshino standing there with a motherly smile on her face. "Lady Tsunade asked me to watch Azula while you were at the meeting. So, don't worry, she is good hands."

Naruto nodded. A hint of happiness appeared on Azula's face. "Thank you," Naruto stated, relieved.

"It's my pleasure," Yoshino replied, gladly.

-The next day-

Naruto, Azula, and Yoshino walked toward the main gate. Azula hand was buried in Naruto hand as they walked, scared to let it go. Naruto was going to be gone for awhile, one of her main lifelines. With him gone, she was even more vulnerable to attacks the before. She wished that he didn't have to go, but she knew that an order was an order and he couldn't refuse. She watched as the gates came into view, and squeezed Naruto's hand tightly, not wanting to let go of the warmth and protection he provided.

Naruto squeezed Azula's hand in reassurance. He hated leaving her here on her own. He looked at the scared girl and then at Yoshino, hoping she would adequately be able to protect Azula. He watched as Tsunade and Shizune came into view, a slight frown on his face.

"Hello everyone," Shizune said smiling. "How is everyone doing?"

Naruto gave her a small smile. "Fine, he stated, sarcastically.

Tsunade saw Azula as she clung to Naruto. She felt bad separating the pair, but Naruto was needed at this meeting. Also, she would be able to tease Naruto about his feelings for the young princess. "Good, you're finally here, brat," she stated, bored. "Let's get going. I have some important work to get to."

Naruto glared at Tsunade. "You're going to drink and gamble the entire way there," he corrected, annoyed. "So, there is no hurry."

Tsunade glared at Naruto. "Cheeky brat," she replied, smirking. "Now, say your goodbyes. We need to get going."

Naruto sighed and turned toward Azula. "Remember, be safe and listen to Yoshino," Naruto ordered. "I'll be back as soon as the meeting is over."

Azula looked at Naruto, still unwilling to turn him loose. She held his hand tightly and put her head against his chest. "Please don't leave me alone," she pleaded, the fear evident in her voice.

Naruto pulled Azula into a tight hug. "I promised I would return to you," he whispered to her. "I always keep my promises."

Azula looked up at Naruto and slowly nodded. The pair broke apart and Azula watched as Naruto joined Tsunade and Shizune. He gave one final wave to Azula and Yoshino, then started to walk down the path away from the village. Azula watched as Naruto disappeared from view her hand holding onto the crystal on the necklace.

Yoshino stood next Azula and put her hand on her shoulder in reassurance. "He will come back to you," she said, knowingly. "The Hero always returns to his princess." Azula looked at Yoshino and nodded. Yoshino smiled. "Now, let me show you where you will be staying."

Yoshino lead Azula to the toward the Nara compound. Azula looked over her temporary home. It was larger than her home with Naruto. She saw many deer roaming the compound. She watched as a mother doe guided her fawn toward some food. She was gentle in her prodding but didn't let her young one get distracted by the flowers on the other side of the field. Azula frowned at this. She began to realize that in all her memory, her mother never acted like a true mother should. Soon the deer disappeared into the trees and Azula continued to walk toward the main house on the compound.

Yoshino opened the front door and led Azula inside. "Welcome to my home," Yoshino said with a warm tone. "I hope you will think of it at your second home. Now, let's get your things to your room."

Azula followed Yoshino through the house and saw many pictures on the walls. She saw many with Yoshino and two males. She saw that everyone in the pictures were all smiles and happy, or at least Yoshino was. The two males looked like they would rather be sleeping then taking a picture.

Yoshino noted where Azula's attention was currently held. "That is my husband Shikaku and my son Shikamaru," she said with a fond voice. "They are both lazy, and good for nothing, but I love them even when they don't do what they need to." Azula just nodded and soon found herself in her new room. It was a decent size room with some nice furniture.

"I hope you like it," Yoshino said with a hint of anticipation in her voice.

Azula looked around the room. "It's nice," she stated quietly, and watched as Yoshino face light up.

Yoshino clapped her hand together. "Well, I'll let you get settled in," she said. "If you need me, I will be in the kitchen." Azula watched as Yoshino disappeared into the hallway and sat down on the bed. She was still a little nervous that Naruto was not there with her but she felt that Yoshino would be willing to protect her, like a true mother would.

-Avatar World-

Aang and the gang had settled into the palace of the Northern Water Tribe. They had arrived the day before and had been preparing to head to the other world. Sokka had sharpened his sword, which took him months to find, made sure his boomerang was in perfect shape, and gotten all of their supplies in order. Suki had made sure her weapons were properly sharpened as well. Zuko had gotten his double swords ready and had worked hard on keeping his fire bending in top form. Mei and Ty Lee had prepared in their own special way without letting the other in on it. Katara had gotten several bags of water ready, just in case she was unable to find a sufficient water source nearby. Toph was working on her forms. She wanted to perfect her metal bending. She didn't know what types of people were in the world they were going to, but she wanted to be ready for anything.

Unfortunately for Toph, the supply of metal and earth in the Northern Water Tribe was not great. She had to practice on the old wreckage of a fire nation ship. She sighed as she finished her exercises. "When is that dang spirit going to get us to this new place," Toph grumbled as she sat down on the old wreck.

"If I had my way, your group wouldn't be even going," said a female voice from behind her. Toph quickly stood up and turned to face the voice. She stomped her foot and sent out a feeling wave. She saw a small animal standing before her.

"Who the heck are you," she stated, annoyed.

"My name is Hina," the animal said in a calm tone. "I am a fox spirit sent to you by Kami. Out of your entire group, you are the most, down to earth, no pun intended."

Toph nodded slowly, still suspicious of the fox. "Ok then, talk," she replied a bit curious about what this creature could have to say.

Hina walked over to Toph and looked up at her. "I am here to tell you to look at Azula with new vision," she stated. "Azula is a broken person who was sent to the other world to heal and become better."

Toph looked at Hina with a look of skeptism. "Azula, change, that's laughable," she replied. "Azula has done nothing but try to kill me and my friends. She can never change."

Hina looked at Toph and shook her head. "You only saw one part of Azula," she replied. "Everyone has more than one side to them. It just takes looking past the side you already know, look underneath, for what is underneath. Have a good day."

Toph watched as Hina walked away from her, she thought about what the fox had said. Was there really more to Azula then what she knew? She didn't know what to think about this, but she felt that the fox was telling the truth.

"What did she mean about looking at what is underneath," Toph said to herself as she walked back toward the palace. She just sighed and hoped she could eventually figure it out. She walked through the halls with a frown on her face. "Dang ice, can't see anything."

-The next day-

Aang and his friends stood next to the moon pond, in the Spirit Oasis, waiting on Yue to come down from the moon and lead them to the other world. Toph watched as everyone stood around, just happy to be on solid ground instead of ice.

"That the spirits for earth," she said to herself, but then remembered Hina and frowned, "stupid fox." She wished the fox had never spoken to her. She couldn't get the voice out of her mind, no matter how she tried.

"Is Azula really just the angry monster that tried to kill me?" Toph thought as she tapped her foot on the ground. "Or, is she really someone entirely different?"

Toph didn't have any more time to think about this when the lake start to glow and Princess Yue, the Moon Spirit, rose from the water. "Welcome everyone," she said in a calm tone, "I hope your journey here was pleasant."

Aang just smiled. "It was very nice," he replied, "a lot safer than the first time."

"Ain't that the truth," Sokka said, only to get hit by Katara. He glared at his sister but remained silent.

"I see you've gathered all who you feel are needed to go on this journey," Yue stated. "Are you all prepared to go to the other world?"

Zuko nodded. "Yes we are," he said confidently. "We are ready to find Azula."

"One question Moon Spirit," Toph said, surprising everyone. "Can you tell us anything about the new world?"

Yue frowned. "Unfortunately I cannot," she replied in a angered tone. "The Moon of that world is unreachable for me."

"Why is that," Sokka stated, confused. "You're the Moon Spirit, and if there's a moon you're in charge of it."

"That is true," Yue said with a sad tone. "But there is something very evil about that moon. I am only able to open a portal by it, for you. I cannot do anything more."

Toph frowned; she wanted more information on this world. She hoped it would help her understand why Azula was sent there.

Yue looked at everyone. "I am opening the portal everyone, be ready," she said and waved her hand over the pond. The water began to swirl around and change color. Soon a whirlpool was formed. "Be safe, my friends, and I hope your mission is successful."

Everyone looked at the portal a little scared to start their adventure. Mai looked at Ty Lee and nodded. They were going to make sure their friend was happy. Ty Lee smiled and flipped into the portal. Everyone else watched as Mai followed close behind her and soon no one was left in the Spirit Oasis.

** That is chapter 8 eight Azula Second Chance. I hope you all enjoy it. It has taken me awhile to write but I glad how it turned out. I want to thank you all for your support for all my stories and hope you will continue to read them. I love reading your reviews and it give me a lot of passion to continue to write and make amazing stories for you. Please Read and Reivew!**


	9. Chapter 9

Toph hit the ground, hard, as she exited the portal. She hadn't expected such a bumpy ride. "Stupid Moon Spirit," she muttered as she stood up. She quickly tapped her foot and sent out an earthbending wave. She noted that she was in a forested area near a lake. She saw that Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Suki had been thrown into a pile a few feet away from he. Mai, Ty Lee, and Zuko were all standing and ready for battle.

"Is everyone ok," Zuko asked as he walked over to help the others.

"Great," Sokka said as he slowly stood up and swayed a bit. "I feel like I drank three gallons of cactus juice."

"That would be scary," Katara stated with a shudder. "You on cactus juice is not a pretty sight."

Suki looked to Gaang. "Am I missing something?" she asked, a bit confused.

Toph walked over to her and patted her on the shoulder. "Let's just say, you would rethink dating Sokka if you saw him on Cactus juice," she stated in a knowing tone.

Sokka overheard the conversation. "Was I really that bad?" he asked, worried.

"No, you were worse," Toph corrected. Sokka was soon kneeling on the ground, a dark cloud hanging over him. Suki went over to comfort her boyfriend while everyone gathered, getting their bearings and deciding what to do next.

"So, what now?" Mai asked. "We are here, but we have no idea where Azula is? How are we going to find her?"

Sokka seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. "First, we need to find a village and see what we can learn about this world," he stated in an authoritative tone. "Then we see if we can find any information on a crazy girl throwing around fire, and we'll have her."

"Ok, then how do we get back if we find Azula?" Toph asked.

"Umm…. I have no idea?" Sokka said, suddenly he began to panic. "We can't go home! We are stuck here! Nooooo! Ok, Suki, we will have to start our life together here."

Katara hit her brother on the head, "Calm down," she ordered. "Yui told me how open a portal to home after we find Azula. All I need is water and a full moon."

"Thank heavans," Sokka said as he hugged Katara tightly.

Toph just sighed and began walking. "Let's go," she stated as she walked through the trees. "The sooner we find Azula, the sooner we can get back." Everyone nodded and followed after Toph. Toph walked quickly. _"Yes, the sooner I find Azula, the sooner I can see what the fox meant."_

Toph lead the group at a brisk pace and they soon arrived at a clear path.

"We found the road great," Sokka said with a smile. "Now we can find people."

"Thanks for stating the obvious," Toph stated with a sigh. "Now we need to decide which way we head."

Everyone began choosing sides, when Toph felt someone coming down the road. It was horse-drawn wagon, from what she could tell. Soon it came into view and Sokka waved the wagon down.

The wagon driver stopped and glared at Gaang the suspicion evident in his eyes. "What do you want?" he demanded in a harsh tone.

"We are lost and were hoping you could point us toward the nearest town," Suki said in a calm tone.

The wagon driver slowly nodded. "Just head back that way," he stated, pointing toward the direction he had just come. "You will reach the Land of Waves. It's not even a half a day's walk to get there."

"Thanks," Suki said, leading the group. Toph led up the rear, busily pondering what this new place had in store for them.

_ -SB-_

Azula slowly walked through the village toward the supermarket. It had been two days since Naruto had left the village, leaving her feeling more exposed than ever. Her first night alone, she was relentlessly assaulted by her father voice. It was only due to Yoshino's timely intervention that she was able to survive the night.

Azula thought of Yoshino and let a small smile appear on her face. Yoshino was the first older woman to provide loving support to her. It was so different from what she was grown up with. With Yoshino she felt safe and loved, even though she could be scary when her husband and son were around. She chuckled to herself as she remembered watching Yoshino chase her son around with a large frying pan. It was very amusing watching someone in pain.

Yoshino had sent Azula to the grocery store by herself. She had been unable to go due to some clan business that needed her direct attention. The idea of being alone in the village, made Azula a bit nervous, but Yoshino just smiled and pulled her into a loving hug.

"You will be fine," she said in a caring tone. "You are strong, smart, and a good person. Don't let those, in your mind, tell you otherwise."

Azula eyes widened when she heard these words, unsure of how to respond. No one had ever said anything, remotely positive, to her except from those in the Fire Nation who were trying to suck up to her. She didn't believe the words at first, but the warmth that Yoshino emanated let Azula know that it was true.

_"No, you are pathetic and weak,"_ Ursa angrily stated in her mind. _"You are not strong! You're weak!" _Azula ignored Ursa's words and basked in Yoshino's kindness, the expression from a mother who truly cares.

She walked the streets toward the grocery store, a list of things she needed, in her pocket. She watched as people passed, going about their business. They just walked past her like she was one of them. They didn't worship the ground she walked on. It was a different experience for her, but then again, no one knew she was a princess except Naruto, Tsunade, Inoichi, and Yoshino.

As she walked she failed to notice that someone was watching her. It was Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of Inoichi. Ino was on her way to buy some new clothes when she noticed Azula walking on her own. She watched Azula with interest. She knew little of this new rival for Naruto attention, but she planned on changing that, real soon. She followed Azula into the grocery store and watched her gather the items on the list.

"She seems normal enough," Ino thought to herself as she watched Azula look over the meat section. Something told Ino that there was more to this mysterious visitor. Azula had first appeared in the village two months ago, with Naruto at her side at all times. She had weekly counseling sessions with her father so, obviously, something was wrong with her. Ino just wasn't sure what.

Ino continued to observe Azula as she headed home. She smiled when she saw her enter the Nara clan home. A plan started to form in her mind as she walked away. First, she needed time to prepare, and then she would have all of the information required, to defeat this rival.

-A week later-

Azula woke up the next day, with a yawn. The previous night's rest was one of the best she had had, on her own, in a long time. No nightmares came to her, and she was able to finally able to peacefully sleep on her own, for once. She rose from her covers, rubbed the sleep from her eyes, and felt Naruto's crystal bounce against her chest as she moved. She moved a hand to the crystal and held it tightly. It reminded her of the Naruto's promise; A promise she knew he was going to keep.

Azula got out of her bed and prepared for the day. She quickly headed down to the kitchen and found Yoshino waiting for her. Yoshino had been teaching Azula all about the fine art of cooking and Azula had to admit, she really did enjoy it. She was amazed at how various ingredients combined into an amazing dish. Before, when she was in the Fire Nation, she didn't care what effort went into preparing the food, just how it tasted. Now she could understand the joy of cooking and watching others and herself enjoy the meals.

"So Azula, dear, what shall we make today?" Yoshino asked in a happily.

Azula looked over the ingredients before her, indecisively.

"Umm…." she began.

Yoshino smiled. "Take your time, just pick what feels good to you."

Azula nodded, a small smile gracing her face. She pondered for awhile before finally settling on a carton of eggs. She then gathered a few pieces of bacon, some tomatoes, cilantro, ground pork, and banana peppers. She pulled a bowl down from the cabinets and slowly started to cracked open three eggs. She quickly whisked them together, forming a smooth, yellow liquid. Azula then added a pinch of salt to the eggs, before heading for the stove. She got out a pan, placed a little oil in it and set it in the stove to heat up. Next she walked over to table and began to chop up the tomatoes and cilantro. She then cut the bacon into tiny pieces and set them aside. She checked to see if the pan was hot. As her hand passed over the flames from the burner, she couldn't help but miss the feeling of controlling the fire with her own hands.

She couldn't allow herself to dwell on it and proceeded to pour the eggs, she had whisked earlier, into the pan. She then got a spatula and watched as the eggs cooked. She noted the cooked egg edges, and added the tomatoes, cilantro, and banana peppers to the middle of the eggs. She then carefully folded over the eggs, encasing the veggies and slowly flipped the omelet over. She then put in the cut up bacon and let it cook next to the omelet. Soon the dish was done and the omelet was on a plate with freshly cooked bacon bits on the top.

Yoshino looked over the dish, approvingly. "Very good Azula," she said, excitedly. "This is very well made. Shall we dig in?"

Azula nodded picked up a fork and picked up a piece of the omelet. She took a bite and smiled. It had a good balance. The eggs were fluffy and filling. The veggies provided contrasting flavors and textures, and the bacon on the top added a sweet kick to the dish.

"This is amazing Azula," Yoshino said as she finished another bite of the omelet. "You're becoming quiet the cook. Once Naruto gets a taste of your cooking, you will have him wrapped around your finger in no time." Azula nodded, a bit confused on how physically impossible it would be to have Naruto would be wrapped around her finger.

Suddenly a knock was heard and Yoshino left to answer the door, leaving Azula alone in the kitchen. Azula began to clean up and pondered Yoshino's strange choice of words. She knew that she cared for Naruto, and the he cared for her, but how would learning how to cook help.

She was soon pulled from her thoughts when Yoshino and the guest entered the kitchen. Azula looked over the guest and saw that it was Ino Yamanaka, the daughter of Inoichi. She had met Ino before one of her sessions with Inoichi. She only knew of the girl in passing and wondered her reason for being there.

Yoshino smiled at Azula. "Azula, I like you to meet Ino Yamanaka."

"Nice to meet you," she replied wearily.

Ino gave Azula a large smile. "It nice to meet you as well," she replied sweetly. "I just came to visit Mrs. Nara and she told me you were staying here. I hoping we could get to know each other and have a girls day out. I can introduce you to some of Naruto's and my friends."

Yoshino smiled at this. "I think that's a wonderful idea," she said with exuberance. Azula nodded again, her nervousness building. Yoshino noticed this and turned toward Ino. "Would you excuse us for a moment?"

Ino nodded. "Sure thing," she replied as Yoshino and Azula left the kitchen.

Yoshino gave Azula a worried look. "Are you ok?" she asked in a motherly tone. Azula was silent and looked at the floor. Yoshino pulled Azula into a hug.

"Hey it going to be ok," Yoshino said with a smile. She leaned down and looked Azula in the eyes. "I want you to be safe, but socializing would be good for you. Ino is a wonderful girl and will take care of you."

Azula nodded and gave Yoshino a small smile. "Thank you" she whispered.

"Let's get you ready for a night out on the town," Yoshino said, leading Azula back to her room.

-SB-

Ino and Azula walked through the streets of in silence. Ino was excited that she had Azula alone and was planning on milking her for information. First, she wanted to Azula to lower her guard, but that was going to be extremely difficult based on Azula's cautious nature.

So far, Azula had been extreme silent as they walked and wondered where they were headed. Ino hadn't said a word since Yoshino's house. She was very nervous on what they were going to do. She had never had a girl's day out. When she spent time with Mai and Ty Lee, they spent most of their time at the palace. They never really went out unless it was for big events.

Ino turned and looked over Azula a slight frown on her face. Her clothes were fairly plain and the inner fashion lover in her wouldn't stand for it. "Azula who bought your clothes?" she asked in a troubled tone.

"Naruto," Azula stated as they walked.

"Oh no. This will not do," Ino exclaimed in a girly tone and grabbed Azula arm. "You need better clothes then these. No self respecting girl would be caught dead in those in public."

Azula looked down at her clothes, oblivious to the problem. She wore a simple red shirt, pants and a pair of sandles. They looked like the clothes that she had seen most of the villagers wear.

"I think their fine," Azula said, confused. She never really picked out her own clothes. Back home, clothing was provided by the royal tailor back home. She mostly wore her war armor when she was out in public.

Ino shook her head and sighed. "You poor, poor girl," Ino stated, sadly. You are missing out on the wonderful world of clothes and fashion, but do not fear, I will be your guide."

Azula didn't have time to answer before when Ino grabbed her arm and started to run like lighting, down the streets, dragging Azula behind her. Soon Ino stopped in front of a stop and Azula fe.l to the ground, dazed from the trip. She slowly stood up and saw a smile on Ino face.

"Welcome, Azula, to one of the best places in the village," Ino said in a grand voice. "Konoha's Beautiful Leaves, the best clothing store in the world. Now, let's get you into something that will knock guys's socks off."

-SB-

Naruto, Tsunade, and Shizune had just entered the land of Iron and were headed toward the Three Wolves Mountain where the Kage meeting was taking palace. Naruto was bored and eager to get back to Azula. As they traveled she was always on his mind. Ever since she entered his life, he couldn't help but want to be near her. At first it was just to help her get better, but as time went on there was more than that. It just felt right when he held her in his arms as they slept together every night. Leaving her alone in the village was one of the hardest things he had done.

"I hope she is safe," he thought.

Kyu listened to her brother's worried thoughts. **"**_**She will be fine,"**_ she said in a caring tone. "Yoshino will keep her safe."

"I know," Naruto replied, "But I still can't help but worry. She means alot to me."

Kyu smiled. She knew that Naruto was falling in love with Azula, and she couldn't be happier. She wanted Naruto be happy and settle down with a wonderful girl. Aside from Azula, no girl had played a big role in Naruto's life. Now, his feelings for Azula were growing and Kyu began formulating plans to get Azula and Naruto together.

_**"Worrying is only natural,"**_ Kyu stated in a sisterly tone. _**"Now let's get going. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner you can get back to Azula."**_

Naruto smiled, picking up speed. Tsunade and Shizune noticed Naruto's increased pace and raced to catch up. The soon saw The Wolves Mountain come into view. Naruto smiled and was about to sprint, when his danger sense kicked in. He jumped to the side as a bolt of lightning dropped onto where he was once standing.

Tsunade raced toward Naruto. "Are you ok?" she asked as they looked around for the attacker.

Naruto just nodded when suddenly, he detected a laugh. Naruto frowned; he knew that voice very well. He stood, up a serious look on his face. "Come on out Sasuke," Naruto stated coldly. Tsunade angrily looked at Susake, but her attention was diverted when she was attacked by a few kunai. She jumped away from Naruto and looked around for her own attacker.

"Be safe brat," she thought, as she got ready for her own battle.

-SB-

"hahahahaha….." Sasuke laughed as he walked out into the open. "You _had_ to ruin my fun."

"What fun, dobe?" Naruto replied coldly. "Trying to kill me, again?"

Sasuke just shook his head, and slowly drew his blade. "You should have just let the lightning kill you," he stated. "Now, watch as I show you how strong I've become!"

Sasuke disappeared and reappeared in front of Naruto, attempting impale Naruto with his sword. Naruto twisted away from the sword thrust and punched Sasuke in the face. Sasuke just smiled as he ducked.

Naruto jumped away from Sasuke. "Missed me, teme," he stated as he lifted up his hands up and formed a familiar crossed-shaped hand sign. "**Kage Bushin No Jutsu." S**moked filled the area around Naruto and ten clones of himself stood beside the original.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and his clones and closed his eyes. He reopened them slowly to reveal the **Sharingan. **"Bring it dobe," he taunted.

Naruto needed no invitation before he and his clones charged. While the clones charged, Naruto created two more clones to go and gather nature chakra. The clones swarmed Sasuke who used his sword to destroy clones left and right. The real Naruto charged in with a small blue sphere in his hand.

**"Resengan"** he cried as he thrust the sphere toward Sasuke's stomach.

Sasuke saw this coming and jumped away from the attack, then her went through some quick hand signs and lifted two fingers to his mouth. **"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu,"** he shouted and sent a large fire ball toward Naruto.

Naruto dodged away from the fire ball, quickly unsealed a Fuma Shiriken and threw it at Sasuke. "Really,? Dobe," Sasuke stated and blocked the attack with is sword. "I expected more than this."

Naruto just smiled, "You should know better than to underestimate me," He reminded, as he created two clones. "It will cost you your life. " Suddenly the Fuma Shiriken turned into a Naruto clone and kicked Sasuke in the face. Sasuke stumbled back for a second, but it was all the time Naruto needed.

Four clones ran toward Sasuke and kicked him into the air. The real Naruto appeared above Sasuke and used a heel drop on him. **"Uzumaki Naruto Rendan."**

Sasuke hit the ground and suddenly turned into smoke revealing a log. "Nice try dobe," Sasuke said with a small smile on his face. "But, it's not good enough. You cannot beat the **Sharingan. **Now, it's my turn."

Sasuke went through high sign quickly and smiled. "**Chidori Eiso!**" he cried and threw a spear of lightning at Naruto.

Naruto dove to the side as the spear of Lightning flew past him. He glared at Sasuke but smiled when he felt the familiar power of Nature Chakra fill him. His eyes slowly turned orange with a horizontal bar in the middle. "Well, Teme," he stated as he stood up. "That was a fun attack, but this ends now."

Naruto creates five clones and had them charge Sasuke. Sasuke closed his eyes again and activated his **Mangekyo Sharingan**. "No you don't, dobe," he stated and charged toward the clones.

Naruto just smiled, and with the help of two clones, created one of his ultimate weapons. **"Resenshiriken!"** Naruto stated, and threw it toward Sasuke.

Sasuke watched that attack come toward him. **"Susanoo,"** he stated and became covered in a skeleton-like chakra armor. The **Rasenshiriken** hit Sasuke's **Susanoo** and expanded. Naruto watched as the ultimate defense, faced against his great attack. The air filled with smoke as Naruto waited to see if his attack was effective.

Suddenly, a large arrow flew out from the fog and struck Naruto in the shoulder, passing his Sage mode defenses and sending him flying back, pinning him to a tree. Naruto screamed out in pain as he lost his sage mode.

The smoke cleared to reveal an unharmed Sasuke. "See, dobe," he stated as he walked toward the trapped Naruto. "You can't defeat me. Now, be a good little dobe and let me take the fox."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and grabed the Chakra arrow holding him in place. "You will not take Kyu," he growled as he grunted in pain while pulling the arrow out of his shoulder. "I won't let you!"

Naruto was suddenly covered in an orange glow as he entered Tail Beast mode, allowing he and Kyu to work as one. Sasuke watched as Naruto's wound quickly closed and frowned. Naruto stepped from the tree and charged forward at high speed.

Naruto gathered a small black ball in his hand. **"Cho Mini Bijudama!"** he cried and thrust the attack toward Sasuke.

Sasuke quickly activated Susanoo and blocked the attack. The two forces pushed against each other resulting in a massive explosion, sending both boys flying in opposite directions. Naruto landed on his feet and looked around for Sasuke.

"Susanoo!" Sasuke shouted and charged Naruto at full speed. The Susanoo's bow pulled back, ready to fire.

Naruto quickly created another Cho Mini Bijudama and charged forward. Susake fired the arrow and Naruto thrust his Bijudama. The two attacks collided and exploded on impact destroying everything in a three mile radius.

Naruto landed on the ground hard, and slowly stood up. Sasuke was in the same shape as Naruto and was struggling to stand.

"Damn you, dobe," Sasuke shouted and was about to attack when the sound of others filled the air. Sasuke knew he was out of time. "I will kill you, dobe. Count on it."

Naruto watched as Sasuke disappeared. "Not if I kill you first," Naruto whispered as he sat down on the ground, tired from the battle. Soon he was joined by Killer Bee, Jinchuriki of Gyuki, the eight tailed beast.

"You, Nine, you all fine?" he asked as he entered the battle field ready to fight.

Naruto slowly nodded. "Yeah Bee," he replied in a tired voice.

"That cool fool," Bee replied, only to be hit in the head by his older brother, A, the Raikage, leader of Kumo.

"Stop rapping you idiot," he stated in an annoyed tone. "The enemy could still be in the area!"

"Sorry bro," Bee replied.

"No, he is gone," Naruto replied in a cold tone. "He left as soon as he felt you guys coming."

"Damn coward," A stated in an angered tone, "attacking again at the meeting."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"All the Kage were ambushed like you were," A stated. "It seemed that The Uchiha wanted to take us out, but we all made it out ok."

Naruto nodded, glad that all of the Kages were safe. "So what now?' he asked.

"We finish the meeting then head home," A stated, "and prepare to wipe all Uchiha from the face of the earth."

Naruto was silent when he heard this but slowly nodded in agreement. "That's right," he said in a quiet tone. "They need to die so that the world can survive."

-SB-

Sasuke appeared in Madara's secret hideout, the anger evident on his face. "Damn dobe!" he cried, sitting down.

Madara and Obito walked over. "It's fine, Sasuke," Obito stated. "We just wanted to keep him distracted while our forces took out their leaders."

"But we failed!" Sasuke shouted. "They are all still alive."

"Yes, but this war is far from over," Madara stated. "We have many ways of striking them."

"Like how!" Sasuke demanded.

"We strike the ones they love," Obito said simply and walked away, leaving Sasuke to contemplate their words. Sasuke thought for a few moments and smiled.

"I will destroy you, dobe," he stated in a crazed tone. "You won't even have a chance to stop me. I will rip away everything you hold dear, and then, when you're broken and defeated, I will finally destroy you."

** That is chapter 9 of ASC, I really happy for all the reviews I been reciving on this story and the overwhelming support everyone is giving me. I really want to thant GerviousHallow,Mrz90, and everyone who have reviewed each chapter and helped me make this story great. I really happy in where this story is headed as many conflicts are beginning and many fight and clashes shall begin. How will Naruto and Azula survive the coming storm and will they both find what they need in their darkest hours. Again I want to thank you all for your support and I will try and continue to make this story the best it can possibly be. Please read and review!**


End file.
